Kokoro no Placard
by synstropezia
Summary: Setiap orang berhak jatuh cinta, termasuk orang yang cacat dalam hal fisik. Jellal adalah seorang tunawicara yang jatuh cinta pada Erza, seorang wanita yang amat terkenal di sekolahnya. Apakah dia mampu untuk mendapatkan Erza?
1. SMA Fairy Tail

Summary : Setiap orang berhak jatuh cinta, termasuk orang yang cacat dalam hal fisik. Jellal adalah seorang tunarungu yang jatuh cinta pada Erza, seorang wanita yang amat terkenal di sekolahnya. Apakah dia mampu untuk mendapatkan Erza?

Fairy Tail bukan punya saya, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

A/N : Gomen ya gan, kalau aku sering lupa nulis Fairy Tail bukan punya saya, tanpa di tulis jg kalian kykny udh tw kalau itu pny Hiro Mashima. Semoga cerita ini bagus deh, riview please XD

Tunarungu, kata itu sangat melekat pada diri Jellal. Sudah jelas jika ia tidak bisa berbicara seperti orang normal kebanyakan, akan tetapi, ia memiliki sebuah kemampuan yang amat luar biasa. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke SMA, dengan kemampuannya tersebut ia berhasil masuk ke sekolah Fairy Tail, sebuah sekolah terkenal yang dipenuhi dengan murid-murid berprestasi. Sudah jelas, jika sekolah ini bukanlah SLB.

Jellal masih termangu di depan sekolahnya, apa ini benar-benar kenyataan? Sekolah itu akan ditempatinya selama 2 tahun kedepan. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya menarik tangannya, berniat untuk mengajaknya masuk. Jellal sempat melihat wajahnya meski hanya sekilas, parasnya begitu cantik dan terlihat ramah, rambut pirang yang di kuncir setengah dan sebuah senyum. Sangat lengkap…

"Kenapa kamu hanya termangu di depan sekolah? Lebih baik kamu melihat kedalam, lebih hebat dari yang kamu bayangkan!"

Kira-kira itulah yang diucapkannya barusan, kini mereka berdua telah sampai di ruang kelas. Anak perempuan itu mencari namanya dan kemudian berteriak senang, jarinya menunjuk nama Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ah iya, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya ramah

Dengan seksama Jellal mencari namanya dari sekian banyak nama yang ada dan kemudian ia menunjuknya, rupanya mereka berdua sekelas. Lucy sendiri hanya mangut-mangut dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam kelas, di sana begitu ramai meskipun jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang 15 menit. Jellal memutuskan untuk duduk di paling depan, tiap menit demi menit yang berlalu hanya dia habiskan untuk berdiam diri. Akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi, seorang guru yang sepertinya wali kelas mereka masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Gildarts-sensei. Mengajar pelajaran sejarah, untuk satu tahun kedepan saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Mohon bantuannya"

Mendengar perkenalan dari gurunya itu Jellal hanya mengganggukan kepala, entah karena apa, Gildarts-sensei menunjuknya dan menyuruhnya untuk maju kedepan. Sontak, Jellal menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang sangat tidak biasa, bahkan beberapa murid tertawa melihat ekspresinya itu. Dengan langkah kaki yang gemetaran ia maju kedepan dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri, semua murid pun di buat bingung oleh tingkah lakunya.

"Jangan malu-malu, bicara saja"

Tangannya mengambil sebuah spidol yang tidak terlalu jauh, ia pun menuliskan namanya dan membungkukkan badannya, sebagai tanda salam kenal maksudnya. Gildarts-sensei hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali. Setelah semuanya memperkenalkan diri, bel pulang pun berbunyi. Saat berbenah, beberapa anak datang menghampirinya.

"Daritadi kamu belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ada apa dengan mulutmu itu?"

"Mungkin dia malu karena harus menunjukkan giginya yang ompong semua" Ledek salah satu dari mereka

"Ha….Lucu, mungkin ini akan membuatmu bicara"

Anak itu mengeluarkan sebuah pensil yang amat runcing dari kantong celananya, karena merasa takut, ia menendang kursi dan berlari keluar dari kelas, bisa di bilang jika itu adalah gerak refleks. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja Jellal menabrak seorang wanita, dengan cepat ia membungkukkan badannya sebanyak 3x, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf maksudnya dan kemudian kembali lari. Anak-anak usil tadi sepertinya kehilangan jejak.

"Dasar sialan! Apa maksudnya menjatuhkan kursi hingga menimpa kakiku?!"

"Natsu, ada apa?" Tanya Lucy yang segera menghampiri Natsu karena merasa heran

"Tadi ada seorang anak yang menjatuhkan kursi dan itu menimpa kakiku"

"Itu karena kamu mengusilinya…" Ucap Lucy yang kemudian menghela nafas

"Eh?! Kamu tau?"

"Aku melihatnya tau, makanya jangan suka mengusili orang" Setelah mengucapkannya Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu pelan

"Ittai…Lagipula aku tidak akan menusuknya kok, aku kan hanya ingin mendengar suaranya"

"Mungkin dia sedang sakit tenggokoran dan juga kalian berdua, tidak baik mengusili murid baru"

"H'ai, h'ai"

"Emmm…Erza?"

"….." Menengok kearah datangnya suara

"Jidatmu kenapa?"

"Tadi ada seseorang yang menabarakku, setelah itu dia bertingkah laku aneh dan lari"

"Itu pasti Jellal! Aku akan menyusulnya, kalian pulang duluan saja!"

"Oii, Lucy!"

Teriakan itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikan olehnya, Natsu hanya mendengus kesal dan kemudian berjalan mendahului kedua temannya. Mereka adalah Gray dan Erza, di tambah Lucy maka menjadi tiga. Persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin selama 5 tahun lamanya dan sepertinya Natsu mulai menyukai Lucy, meski sebenarnya ia sudah menyukai wanita berambut pirang itu semenjak kelas 8 SMP.

"Tidak perlu kesal seperti itu, lagipula anak baru itu tidak akan merebut princessmu" Ucap Gray santai

"Tapi tetap saja, dia terlihat sangat peduli pada murid baru itu"

"Jadi, kamu cemburu?" Ledek Erza sambil tersenyum

"Ya! Aku cemburu, dia tidak pernah sepeduli itu padaku"

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi"

Lucy POV

Setelah berlari kesana kemari, aku menemukan Jellal yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Segera aku menghampirinya dan berdiri disebelahnya. Aku harap dia sudah baikan, wajahnya tadi menunjukkan jika dia sangat ketakutan.

"Apa kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Jellal hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya sekali, aku menggelengkan kepala dan menyuruhnya berdiri kembali, aku merasa tidak melakukan hal yang heroik, untuk apa dia berterima kasih padaku.

"Mereka berdua itu bernama Natsu dan Gray, mereka tidak sejahat yang kamu bayangkan kok. Hanya saja terkadang suka usil apalagi sama anak baru, semoga kamu bisa segera beradaptasi di sini"

Lagi-lagi Jellal hanya mengganggukan kepalanya, kami berdua hanya terdiam sambil memandang awan yang begerak. Saat itu sekolah masih ramai, meski begitu hanya ada kami berdua di halaman belakang sekolah, berduaan di tempat yang sepi, jujur saja aku agak gugup jika harus begini.

"Aku bisa maklum kok kenapa kamu tidak bicara sedari tadi, kamu sedang sakit tenggorokan, bukan?"

Kepalanya menengok kearahku dan dia menunjukkan eksprsi yang terkesan bingung, apa aku salah? Tiba-tiba saja dia membungkukkan badannya lagi, aku jadi panik sendiri karena tidak mengerti. Apa dia berterima kasih? Atau apa?

"A…Apa maksudnya? Jangan membungkukkan badan terus, aku, aku bingung"

Dengan cekatan, Jellal mengeluarkan sebuah note dari dalam tasnya, ia menulis dan menunjukkannya padaku. Awalnya aku hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang terkesan biasa, lalu kemudian aku terpekik dan berteriak.

"Kamu tunarungu?!"

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, baru pertama kalinya ada anak tunarungu yang bersekolah di sini. Ekspresiku yang awalnya kaget tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kagum, aku menjabat tangannya dan mengeluarkan segala kekagumanku padanya.

"Kamu benar-benar hebat! Ini pertama kalinya ada anak tunarungu di sekolah kami, aku menyambutmu dengan baik. Jika ada anak nakal yang menganggumu, beritau saja padaku"

Lagi-lagi dia bingung, meski aku menyambutnya dengan baik belum tentu dengan yang lain, bisa saja dia di bully, rata-rata murid di sini adalah orang kaya dan pintar, jika ada yang berbeda maka akan di bully habis-habisan, mengerikan bukan?

"Sekolah ini tidak sebaik yang kamu bayangkan, jika ada apa-apa beritau saja. Sekarang sudah siang, ayo pulang" Ajakku yang disertai anggukan darinya

Kami berpisah di belokan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rupanya ponselku berdering, segera aku mengangkatnya dan mengangkat telepon.

"_Moshi, moshi"_

"_Natsu? Ada perlu apa menelponku?"_

"_Tidak ada yang penting sih. Kamu berada di sekolah sangat lama, tentu saja aku khawatir, apa sangat sulit mencari anak itu?"_

"_Sebenarnya tidak sih, hanya saja aku mengobrol dengannya"_

"_Eh? Apa benar? Dia mau bicara denganmu?"_

"_E…Eto…Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan mengobrol sih"_

"_Lalu? Kamu kencan dengannya?"_

"_Natsu! Apa-apaan kamu, aku baru saja mengenalnya!"_

"_Oh, gomen, gomen, jadi apa?"_

"_Asal kamu tau saja, sebenarnya Jellal itu seorang tunarungu"_

"_Tunarungu di sekolah kita? Sepertinya agak aneh"_

"_Memang, untuk kedepannya mungkin akan lebih sulit"_

"_Lucy, aku tau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal ini padamu, hanya saja lebih baik kamu jangan berteman dengannya"_

"_Lho, kenapa?"_

"_Kamu tau bukan jika ada anak yang berbeda dari kita maka dia akan di bully habis-habisan, jika kamu berteman dengannya kamu akan ikut di bully. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi"_

"_Tapi…Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia begitu saja! Kamu tidak merasa kasian padanya?"_

"_Memang sih, cuman…"_

"_Cuman apa? Aku tau kamu tidak peduli padanya!"_

"_Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kamu sangat peduli padanya?! Padahal kalian baru pertama kali bertemu"_

"_Lalu kenapa?"_

"_Apa kamu tidak sadar, aku cemburu!"_

"_Cemburu…?"_

"_Untuk kedepannya terserah kamu saja, aku tidak akan peduli"_

_Tut….Tut…Tut_

Sepertinya Natsu telah menutup teleponnya, apa yang kulakukan salah sehingga membuatnya marah? Muncul perasaan bersalah dan bingung dalam hatiku, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Bersambung…


	2. Cafe

Seperti biasanya, pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan terang, burung-burung bertengger di pohon dan terus berkicau dan juga sebuah jam weker yang berbunyi dengan begitu nyaringnya, menandakan jika hari ini akan di mulai. Hari kedua bersekolah di Fairy Tail, entah mengapa Lucy merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dihatinya sekarang, untuk hari itu dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

"Pagi-pagi sudah murung, bagaimana mau memulai hari?" Tanya ayahnya sambil meneguk secangkir kopi

"Apa ada masalah?" Kini ibunya bertanya

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Bukankah ayah sering berkata padamu, harus sering tersenyum supaya hari bisa terlewati dengan mudah. Mungkin hari ini akan lebih sulit daripada kemarin"

"Sayang, jangan berkata begitu pada anak kita"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau berangkat"

"Tapi kamu belum sarapan!"

"Aku tidak lapar, bye-bye"

Rasa lemas yang dirasakannya sampai-sampai membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan. Lucy terus berjalan kaki hingga sampai didepan sekolahnya, beberapa lelaki yang sepertinya fans menyapanya sambil tersenyum, tetapi Lucy terus berjalan dan pergi ke kelasnya. Di sana sudah ada Natsu, tetapi Natsu sama sekali tidak menyapa Lucy, apa perkataannya yang kemarin itu serius?

"Hey…."

"Nani?" Ucap seseorang yang rupanya Erza

"Natsu hari ini bertingkah aneh"

"Benar juga, dia tidak menyapamu daritadi. Apa kalian sedang perang dingin?"

"Aku tidak tau, kemarin Natsu berkata terserah aku mau melakukan apa, dia tidak akan peduli"

"Jadi benar-benar perang dingin, memang apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Lucy menceritakan awal hingga akhir kejadian, setelah itu Erza hanya manggut-manggut dan berpikir sebentar.

"Masalah ini disebabkan oleh Jellal ya"

"Lho, kamu mana boleh menjadikannya kambing hitam?!"

"Jika bukan karena Jellal karena siapa? Anak itu terlalu ikut campur"

"Tapi…. !"

Ucapan Lucy terhenti setelah melihat Jellal, dia terlihat kaget dan menjatuhkan sebuah kartu. Lucy berjalan menghampirinya dan menjelaskan segala hal yang terjadi.

"Jellal, ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, kamu jangan salah paham" Lucy sepertinya sudah kehabisan kata-kata

"Ini semua salahmu, temanku jadi bertengkar" Ucap Erza terang-terangan

"Erza!"

Untuk sesaat Jellal menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian memungut kartu yang tadi jatuh, Lucy terlihat sangat khawatir, tetapi ketika mengangkat kepalanya Jellal tersenyum.

"Kamu baik-baik sajakan?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang ia berikan, Jellal berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya, meski tadi tersenyum Lucy masih merasa khawatir. Ketika hendak menghampiri Jellal, Erza segera mencegat Lucy dan menyuruhnya duduk di tempat asal.

"Untuk apa mempedulikannya, anak itu hanya merusak hubungan orang"

"Perkataanmu terlalu tajam"

"Ya…Itulah aku, kamu sudah tau bukan?"

"Tapi…Jangan tunjukkan sifat itu didepannya"

"Biar, kenapa kamu peduli padanya? Karenanya hubunganmu dengan Natsu rusak, bagi Natsu dia itu orang ketiga"

"Orang ketiga? Dia terlalu berlebihan…" Gumam Lucy

Erza POV

Heh…Anak itu…Apa dia tidak sadar jika Natsu menyukainya? Sepertinya Natsu masih harus berjuang hingga cintanya tersampaikan, tak lama kemudian guru pun masuk kedalam kelas dan pelajaran segera di mulai. Entah ada apa sekitar jam 8.30 bel istirahat berbunyi, meski ini hari kedua kami sudah belajar seperti biasa.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba aku hendak mengeluarkan bekalku, tiba-tiba saja Jellal menghampiriku dan memberiku sebuah kartu, bukankah ini kartu yang tadi dia jatuhkan? Wajahnya menunjukkan jika dia ingin aku membuka kartunya.

_Gomen, kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu._

"Benar-benar singkat" Ucapku dingin

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia salting, padahal aku tidak memujinya atau mungkin dia merasa aku mengejeknya? Apapun tingkahnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli, dialah yang menyebabkan Lucy dan Natsu perang dingin, mungkin aku harus memberinya peringatan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Lucy, karenamu Natsu dan Lucy sedang perang dingin sekarang"

"Jika kamu mencoba mendekatinya, awas saja"

Sepertinya aku berhasil mengancamnya, Jellal mengambil sebuah notes dari saku celananya dan dia menulis, apa yang akan diucapkannya kali ini? Membela diri?

_Gomen, aku tidak tau_

"Lagi-lagi minta maaf, sehari kamu bisa minta maaf berapa kali, huh? Juga, jangan tunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu!"

Dengan kasarnya aku mengambil notes tersebut dari tangannya, merobek kertasnya dan menempelkan kertas tersebut dimukanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Jellal sempat menatapku untuk sesaat, sebuah wajah yang menunjukkan jika ia tersenyum kecil, dasar aneh…Sudah kukasari masih saja tersenyum. Tujuanku adalah kantin, di sana ada Natsu dan Gray, akan tetapi tidak ada Lucy, kemana dia?

"Di mana Lucy?" Tanyaku pada Natsu

"Tidak tau" Jawab Natsu dengan wajah terkesan cuek

"Kalian benar-benar perang dingin rupanya" giliran Gray yang menjawab

"Terserah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita nongkrong di cafe?"

"Cafe biasa?"

"Iya, kalian masih ingatkan?" Tanya Natsu

"Tidak mengajak Lucy?" kini aku bertanya lagi

"Jangan sebut nama itu didepanku"

Natsu itu kalau sudah berkata tidak akan peduli maka dia tidak akan peduli, rupanya dia benar-benar serius…Kami bertiga makan di kantin sambil sesekali bercanda, tidak ada Lucy rasanya ada yang kurang, padahal biasanya ia duduk di sebelah Natsu lalu tertawa mendengar candaan darinya. Bel masuk pun berbunyi, aku melihat jika Lucy berjalan didepanku, akan tetapi saat ingin menghampirinya ia malah pergi.

Bel usai pelajaran pun berbunyi, ketika berbenah aku sama sekali tidak melihat Lucy, padahal biasanya dia yang keluar paling akhir. Anak tunarungu itu juga sudah tidak ada di kelas.

"Kita jadi pergikan?" Tanya Natsu yang menghampiriku sambil meggendong tasnya

"Ya, jadi, lagipula jika aku ada jadwal hari ini aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal"

Jarak dari sekolah ke café tidaklah jauh, seperti biasanya café itu begitu ramai, hanya dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan aku sudah tau. Kami bertiga duduk dan melihat menu, seperti biasanya menu dari mereka sangat membuatku tergiur, apalagi harganya terjangkau oleh anak sekolah. Seorang pelayan perempuan datang untuk mengambil pesanan kami, wajahnya sangat familiar, bukankah dia….?

"Lucy?!" Pekikku

"Sejak kapan kamu bekerja di sini?" Tanya Gray yang tak kalah kagetnya

"Baru hari ini, lagipula aku datang kesini bukan untuk bekerja"

"Lalu untuk apa?" Tanya Natsu dingin

"Aku tau kalian akan pergi ke café hari ini, aku juga tau kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku. Jika aku datang kesini dan berlari menghampiri kalian, aku merasa tidak bisa, maka dari itu menurutku lebih baik menyamar jadi pelayan di sini"

"Baka, meski kamu menyamar jadi pelayan di sini aku tetap tidak peduli"

"Natsu! Aku sengaja menyamar supaya bisa minta maaf padamu, karena aku…aku…aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian jika harus datang kehadapanmu dan minta maaf…" Lucy mengenggam nampan dengan begitu erat

"Minta maaf karena sudah dekat-dekat dengan Jellal?"

"Ya, itu maksudku ingin meminta maaf, lagipula aku dan Jellal tidak memiliki hubungan khusus kok, kami baru saja bertemu kemarin"

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu! Aku tidak ingin kamu berteman dengannya, kamu bisa di bully habis-habisan nanti!"

"Aku tidak takut di bully, aku hanya takut kehilangan sahabatku dan teman baru!"

"Lucy! Aku sengaja berkata seperti itu supaya kamu tidak di bully, pada akhirnya kamu akan menyesal nanti, jadi dengarkan aku"

"Menyesal? Aku tidak akan menyesal! Lagipula apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Jawab aku Natsu, jawab!"

"YA! Berteman dengannya adalah hal yang salah!"

Saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertengkaran mereka, begitu juga dengan Gray. Tidak ada yang ingin melerai ataupun menyela, semua diam dan bisa ditebak mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di café dan orang yang berlalu lalang pun menonton mereka.

"Ah iya, apa yang ada dikantongmu itu?" Tanya Gray yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan sepertinya berhasil

"Ini? Hanya sebuah kartu dari anak bisu itu"

"Apa kamu memaafkannya?" Gray bertanya setelah membaca isi kartu tersebut

"Tidak, lagipula dia sangat keterlaluan, kesanku padanya selama dua hari ini sangat buruk"

Dengan kedua tanganku, aku merobek kartu tersebut hingga menjadi kecil-kecil, kemudian membuangnya ke udara hingga terbawa angin.

Normal POV

Kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menangkap potongan kartu tersebut, Jellal meratapi kartu yang sudah terpotong-potong itu dengan wajah yang amat sedih. Kartu tersebut menciut karena basah, dari matanya keluarlah sebulir air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras. Apa cinta sebegitu menyakitkannya? Tanya Jellal dalam hati. Lucy menatap wajah Jellal dengan iba, akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi.

"Apa pesanan kalian?" Tanya Lucy

"Tidak ada, ayo pergi" Ajak Natsu

Sepertinya bukan hanya hati Jellal yang tersakiti, hati Lucy pun ikut tersakiti. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Natsu yang begitu cuek dengannya, bagaimana kedepannya? Pasti kedua kisah cinta ini mengalami cobaan yang semakin berat.

Bersambung…

A/N : Bisa di bilang aku menceritakan 2 pairing, yaitu NaLu dan Jerza. Lumayan combo :v


	3. Ulang Tahun

Lucy POV

_Flashback…_

"_Hey, apa kamu benar-benar serius?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya_

_Tentu, memang kenapa?_

"_Memang sih tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur, tetapi bukankah kamu sudah mendengarnya dari Erza secara langsung? Kesannya kepadamu selama dua hari ini sangat buruk!"_

_Lalu, kenapa?_

"_Mencintainya hanya akan membuatmu sakit hati…Bukankah kamu sudah merasakannya?"_

_Lagipula itu hanya sebuah kartu_

"_Meski kamu berkata begitu, aku melihatmu menangis, tau"_

_Ya, pada akhirnya kami berdua hanya bisa terdiam di halaman belakang sekolah. Ini adalah hari ketiga semenjak kejadian itu dan sekarang sudah sebulan lebih berlalu…_

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan lebih aku melewati masa-masa SMA, rupanya waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Percakapanku dengan Jellal saat itu seperti baru dilakukan kemarin saja. Meski sudah satu bulan berlalu, hubunganku dengan Natsu tidak kunjung membaik, sedangkan hubungan Jellal dengan Erza sepertinya tidak ada perkembangan, malah semakin buruk.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku mengambil sepatu di loker dan kemudian menutupnya kembali. Kulihat Jellal berada tidak jauh di sana, segera aku menghampirinya, sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar.

"Bagaimana, apa suratmu di terima?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan

Dia menolaknya, apa suratku begitu buruk?

"Aku tidak pernah melihat isinya jadi aku tidak tau, lagipula itu adalah surat ke enam yang kamu kirim dan semuanya di tolak…"

Sepertinya perkataanku barusan membuat Jellal drop, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Semenjak ia mengatakan jika menyukai Erza, Jellal mulai mengirimkan surat setiap seminggu sekali, tetapi yang selalu kudengar darinya adalah suratnya di robek, kalau tidak di buang.

"Apa kamu sadar jika cara ini sia-sia?"

Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana?

"Bagaimana ya? Aku juga bingung, kalau sudah ada ide kuberitau, deh"

Akhirnya Jellal bisa tersenyum kembali, meski sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menjamin ucapanku barusan. Kami berdua pergi ke kelas bersama-sama, kalau kuperhatikan ada beberapa mulut nakal yang membicarakan kami, aku tau ini akan terjadi untuk apa menyesal…

"Ohayou" sapaku pada seluruh isi kelas

"Sepertinya kalian berdua semakin dekat, pacaran?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Tidak, hanya berteman"

"Hoi bisu, gak habis tuh kertas kamu tulisin terus? Pemborosan itu namanya"

"Dia itu kan kaya, kertas segitu mah sedikit baginya. Lagian anak kayak gitu diajakin ngobrol, bikin capek aja tau"

"Masa, anak pejabat punya teman orang cacat? Malu-maluin tau"

Ejekan yang mereka lontarkan membuatku terdiam untuk sejenak, aku mengepalkan tanganku untuk meredam amarah, kemudian aku menarik tangan Jellal dan mengajaknya untuk duduk. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa, bahkan berbisik-bisik seperti sedang bergosip. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ricuh kini menjadi tenang karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi, bisa di bilang aku terselamatkan sekarang.

PR yang diberikan oleh Laxus-sensei seperti biasanya, sangat sulit. Erza datang menghampiriku dan duduk didepanku, hanya dia yang masih memperhatikanku sampai sekarang, meski terkadang setiap kali kami mengobrol sering keluar ucapan pedas dari mulutnya itu.

"Apa kamu masih bisa bertahan?" tanyanya basa-basi

"Ya…Tentu, lagipula aku sudah tau kok akan begini jadinya"

"Meski Natsu berkata dia tidak akan peduli padamu, sebenarnya dia masih memperhatikanmu dari jauh"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Saat kamu di ejek, dia terlihat marah tetapi emosinya berhasil Gray redam. Itu tandanya dia masih perhatian padamu, aku benarkan?"

"Memang sih, cuman…Kami tidak bisa sedekat dulu sekarang"

"Jika kamu meninggalkan Jellal, kalian bisa dekat seperti dulu"

"Tidak bisa! Apa ada orang lain yang mau berteman dengannya? Tidakkan?!"

"Lagi-lagi keras kepala"

"Kamu juga orangnya keras kepala, aku tetap pada pendirianku!" tegasku

Apa aku terlalu egois? Ya, aku memang egois sekarang, pasti Erza, Gray dan Natsu sudah menggangap aku berubah 100% sekarang, dari yang tadinya selalu mendengarkan saran dari orang, kini jadi keras kepala. Aku keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja saat perjalanan menuju kesana aku mendapatkan sebuah ide, segera aku mempercepat langkahku dan berlari menghampiri Jellal.

"Hey, hey" ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya

Lagi-lagi dia kaget ketika aku menepuk bahunya, padahal aku merasa tidak melakukan hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Aku duduk disebelahnya sambil berteduh di bawah pohon, benar-benar nyaman…apalagi bisa bersama dengan semuanya, aneh mendadak aku menjadi sedih.

"A…Ah iya…Aku punya ide"

Ide apa?

"Menulisnya tidak perlu cepat-cepat, seperti orang tergesa-gesa saja" ledekku

Katakan saja, aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana

"H'ai, h'ai. Tiga hari lagi ulang tahunnya Erza, sekarangkan hari Kamis, berarti hari Minggu ya? Iya benar hari Minggu, ideku adalah berikan saja hadiah ulang tahun untuknya"

Hadiah seperti apa?

"Hmm…Lebih baik kamu membuat sesuatu, seperti origami? Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak cocok untuk hadiah ulang tahun. Yang paling penting buatan tangan, terserah kamu saja, kalau mau beli ya beli"

Aku tidak punya uang

"Gomen, gomen, apa kamu sudah punya ide?"

Sepertinya

"Baguslah, semoga saja hadiah itu bisa mempererat hubunganmu dengan Erza"

Meski aku mengatakan hal itu, hatiku berkata lain, aku merasa takut jika hadiah itu membuat hubungan Erza dan Jellal semakin terpaut oleh jarak. Semoga saja tidak, aku juga harus segera mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Erza, kira-kira memberikan dia apa ya?

Erza POV

Tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-16, kira-kira akan menjadi hari yang seperti apa ya? Ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba, aku membuka lokerku dan melihat sepucuk surat. Pasti Jellal yang mengirimkannya, ini sudah surat ke-tujuh yang dia kirimkan padaku. Aku membukanya dan kemudian membacanya.

_Jika kamu ada waktu, temui aku di taman jam enam sore hari Minggu._

Dia ingin menemuiku? Apa sih yang dia inginkan? Aku meremas-remas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, awalnya menanyakan kabar dan cerita-cerita, sekarang ingin bertemu, banyak sekali maunya…Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, bertepatan saat aku keluar sekolah, sebuah mobil jemputan datang untuk menjemputku, tetapi di perjalanan kami terjebak macet yang cukup parah. Ayahku yang saat itu mengendarai mobil, bertanya padaku.

"Sebentar lagikan hari ulang tahunmu, apa kamu ingin mengadakan pesta?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan merayakannya di cafe bersama sahabat-sahabatku"

"Apa kamu akan mengundang Lucy?"

"Tentu, yang sedang perang dingin dengannyakan bukan aku, melainkan Natsu"

"Kamu tidak khawatir jika nanti Lucy dan Natsu bertengkar?"

"Tidak akan, jika sampai iya akan kuhajar dia"

"Sebaiknya jangan galak-galak dengan lelaki, nanti kamu tidak punya pacar"

"Pacar? Aku tidak butuh" ucapku sambil menunjukkan aura mengerikan yang sukses membuat ayah terdiam

"Ha…Hari ini ibu memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, kamu harus makan lebih banyak"

"Biasanya bibi Juvia yang memasak, kenapa tiba-tiba mama yang masak?"

"Entah, ayah juga tidak tau"

"Dan juga, biasanya yang menyetir adalah Elfman-san"

"Ayah tidak ada pekerjaan, makanya sempat untuk menjemputmu"

Mobil pun kembali berjalan dan kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah, ya itu adalah rumahku. Ayahku adalah seorang pembisnis yang sukses, maka dari itu dia jarang berada di rumah, sedangkan ibu memiliki segudang kegiatan, misalnya arisan, pergi nonton atau mungkin bergosip dengan tetangga.

"Sayang rupanya kamu sudah pulang" sapa ibuku yang sedang berada di kebun

"Sedang merangkai bunga?"

"Iya, lihat bagus tidak?"

"Ya, bagus. Aku masuk dulu"

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, langsung saja aku pergi berendam di bathtub untuk merilekskan pikiran dan badan. Setelah selesai, aku pergi untuk makan malam, bisa kulihat ada begitu banyak hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan (A/N : Orang kaya emang beda…) Selesai makan, aku pergi membereskan buku dan mengerjakan PR. Seperti biasanya PR yang diberikan Laxus-sensei sangatlah sulit, kira-kira setelah ini melakukan apa ya? Didekatku ada ponsel, segera aku menyambarnya dan mulai mengutak-atiknya. Niatku hanya ingin mengirimkan undangan ulang tahun.

_To : Lucy_

_Kamu taukan hari Minggu ini aku ulang tahun? Aku ingin merayakannya di café yang biasa kita kunjungi, sekitar jam 4 sore, bisa tidak?_

Aku mengirim dua SMS yang sama ke Natsu dan Gray, akan tetapi sudah lama menunggu tidak ada balasan dari mereka, apa mereka tidak bisa datang?

Normal POV

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Jadi, apa hadiah yang akan kamu berikan kepada Erza?" tanya Lucy pada Jellal sambil mengambil sepatu dari loker

Jellal mengeluarkan sebuah bunga koran dari dalam tasnya, raut wajah Lucy mendadak berubah, apa tidak apa-apa jika Jellal memberikan bunga koran kepada Erza? Tanya Lucy dalam hati, lagipula Erza adalah anak orang kaya, apa bunga koran akan di pandang olehnya?

Raut wajahmu mendadak aneh, apa bunga koran buatanku seburuk itu?

"Tidak kok bagus, hanya saja…Jawablah dengan jujur, jika bunga itu di tolak oleh Erza, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Tidak tau

"Jawaban yang singkat" ucap Lucy sambil meyenderkan punggungnya di loker

Lucy sendiri kurang tau apakah Jellal pesimis atau optimis, jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang sekarang ia terlihat optimis, tetapi apakah raut wajah itu akan bertahan lama? Mereka berdua pergi ke kelas bersama-sama, Lucy bisa melihat jika Erza agak murung hari ini.

"Wajahmu murung"

"Apa iya? Kalian jadi tidak datang ke cafe hari Minggu?"

"Ke cafe? Gomen, aku ada acara hari Minggu" ucap Natsu yang menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua

"Aku juga ada urusan" kini Gray yang mengucapkannya

"Apa kamu ada waktu?" tanya Erza kepada Lucy

"A…Ah…Gomen, aku juga sibuk hari Minggu"

Sebenarnya mereka bertiga berbohong, kira-kira kenapa begitu ya? Raut wajah Erza semakin murung saja, Lucy sendiri merasa bersalah telah membohongi Erza sampai-sampai membuatnya sedih.

_Hari Minggu…_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, meskipun ketiga sahabat itu berkata tidak akan ada yang datang, Erza tetap bersiap-siap pergi ke cafe. Benar saja, sesampainya di sana tidak ada Lucy, Gray maupun Natsu. Mungkin Erza harus merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian tahun ini, ia memesan segelas teh hangat dan duduk dengan begitu santainya sambil memandang langit.

"KE-JU-TAN!" teriakan itu membuat Erza terkejut sampai-sampai teh yang dia minum tumpah

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy?!"

"Yo, selamat ulang tahun Erza"

"Tapi kalian berkata hari ini sibuk…"

"Kami bertiga sengaja berkata begitu, karena kami ingin memberikan surprise" jelas Gray

Dari belakang punggung Lucy, ia menyodorkan sebuah strawberry cake, bisa dibilang itu adalah kue kesukaan Erza. Setelah meniup lilin dan mengajukan permohonan, mereka bertiga mengobrol sambil menyantap kue ditemani matahari terbenam dan secangkir teh hangat. Pesta yang sederhana itu berhasil membuat Erza memancarkan sebuah senyum.

Sekitar jam 7 malam, mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Erza yang saat itu melewati taman, melihat Jellal yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang, Erza teringat akan surat yang waktu itu Jellal masukkan kedalam lokernya, pasti sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Entah merasa kasihan atau apa, Erza memutuskan untuk menemuinya.

"Kamu menungguku?"

Anak tunarungu itu hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan, kemudian ia memberikan serangkaian bunga yang terbuat dari koran, Erza menerimanya dan membaca kartu yang terselip di antara bunga itu.

_Selamat ulang tahun_

"Kamu tau ulang tahunku dari Lucy?"

"Lagi-lagi menganggukan kepala" gerutu Erza

"Akan kuberitau suatu hal padamu, aku membencimu.."

"Mau tau kenapa? Aku tidak suka dekat dengan orang yang pekerjaannya merusak hubungan orang. Apalagi karenamu Lucy terus-menerus di ejek tiap hari, kamu tidak merasa kasihan padanya?"

"Kutegaskan sekali lagi, jangan dekati Lucy, kamu hanya membuatnya tersakiti"

Tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun dengan derasnya, sebuah mobil jemputan datang untuk menjemput Erza, dengan teganya Erza membuang bunga koran tersebut kedalam genangan air. Setelah Erza pergi, Jellal menatapi bunga koran yang ia buat dengan susah payah, perlahan-lahan mulai layu karena air dan akhirnya pun tidak berbekas. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi dari taman.

Sesampainya di rumah, tubuhnya basah kuyub karena terguyur air hujan. Kakaknya yang saat itu sedang memasak, memandangi adiknya dengan heran.

"Tubuhmu basah kuyub, ada apa?"

Jellal sama sekali tidak menatap wajah kakaknya itu, karena penasaran kakaknya yang bernama Ultear pun datang mendekatinya.

"Kamu terlihat sedih, hadiahmu di tolak, bukan?"

"Adik bodoh…Jangan menggelengkan kepala, dari raut wajahmu sudah terlihat sangat jelas"

"Bunga kuncup yang tak tau kapan mekarnya, atau mungkin bunga itu akan layu?"

Sebuah pengibaratan yang sepertinya Jellal mengerti, ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan bolpoin lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut, kemudian pergi menaiki tangga.

Aku akan membuat bunga itu mekar dan memiliki wangi yang harum!

"Apa kamu bisa?" gumam Ultear setelah membaca pesan tersebut

Bersambung…

A/N : Ngerti gak? Kalau kalian gak ngerti berarti cuman author yg ngerti hahaha XD /sombong:v

Balasan riview :

Ren Ryugazaki : Maaf yah, sebenarnya ane lbh ke JeLu wkwkw. Jerzanya emg krg kerasa, itu di sengaja. Plg nanti lah di akhir2 baru ad kisah ttg mereka ya meski akhirnya sedih. Menurut agan lebih baik di ganti pairing menjadi JeLu atau tetap Jerza? Saran dong, makasih ya udh riview

Vorgo24 : sukur deh klo bgs hehehe, gimana yah, makasih atas sarannya, akan tetapi saya lebih fokus ke JeLu dan Jerza, mungkin untuk NaLu ada nanti di chap2 lain, gomen, gomen. Kalau di perbanyak saya juga gak ada ide, gantinya nanti saya bikin cerita pairing NaLu deh, di tgg aja ya udh mw beres soalnya. Makasih :v

Entah mengapa merasa cerita ini gaje (?)


	4. Semakin Suka

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Ohayou, Jellal" sapa Lucy yang ikut berjalan di sebelahnya

Entah karena sengaja atau kebetulan, mereka berdua bertemu ketika akan berangkat ke sekolah. Jellal sengaja memperlambat jalannya supaya Lucy berjalan terlebih dahulu, tetapi cara itu gagal membuat Lucy pergi untuk meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa jalannya lama? Nanti kita terlambat" ucap Lucy yang menunggu Jellal

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di sekolah secara bersamaan, lagi-lagi ada mulut nakal yang membuat gosip tentang mereka. Bahkan, entah sengaja atau tidak salah seorang yang melewati mereka menyandung Lucy hingga dia hampir terjatuh, langsung saja Jellal berusaha untuk menangkap tubuh Lucy dan mereka pun menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ciee, ciee…"

"Seperti putri dan pangeran" ucap salah satu dari banyaknya kerumunan

Entah karena apa keringat Jellal bercucuran, apa mungkin dia tidak terbiasa dengan situasi ini? Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Erza yang saat itu ingin masuk kedalam sekolah, segera Jellal berlari meninggalkan Lucy.

"Kenapa ramai?" tanya Erza yang menghampiri Lucy

"Tadi saat Lucy terjatuh, Jellal menangkapnya, seperti kisah pangeran dan putri bukan?" jawab salah satu dari mereka

"Mereka sudah pacaran rupanya"

"Natsu pasti cemburu jika mengetahui berita ini"

"Lagipula, selera Lucy sangat buruk menurutku, menyukai anak tunarungu seperti dia, padahal aku yakin pasti ada lelaki yang lebih baik darinya"

Mulut-mulut itu terus berbicara tanpa henti, Lucy menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari meninggalkan Erza. Ketika berlari, ia bisa melihat jika di mana-mana ada orang yang menggosipinya. Sesampainya di kelas Lucy mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu dan kemudian duduk, tak lama Lucy duduk Natsu masuk kedalam kelas, lagi-lagi mulut nakal itu berbicara menyebarkan gosip.

"Kamu tau tidak? Kabarnya Lucy dan Jellal sudah pacaran lho"

"Ah, masa? Bukannya Natsu menyukai Lucy ya? Pasti dia cemburu banget"

"Lagian, anak tunarungu itu benar-benar suka merusak hubungan orang. Kalau tidak ada dia, Lucy dan Natsu pasti masih dekat"

"Selanjutnya dia mau merusak hubungan siapa ya?"

"Atau mungkin setelah Lucy, dia mau mendekati Erza?"

"Tunarungu kok playboy, anak itu benar-benar tidak tau diri"

Yang berbicara adalah Mirajane, di kenal sebagai ratu gosip di kelas, sedangkan lawan bicaranya adalah Lisanna, bisa bilang mereka berdua ini adalah penyebar gosip, tak lama lagi pasti gosip Jellal dan Lucy berpacaran akan menjadi tren di sekolah mereka. Lucy yang saat itu duduknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Jellal pun bertanya.

"Kamu tidak mendengarkan perkataan mereka bukan?"

Aku mendengarkan, lagipula aku tidak tuli.

"Jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati, ya?"

Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menulis itu? Mereka semua mempergunjingkanmu

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok"

Aku memang bisu, tetapi hatiku peka, kamu tidak bisa berbohong didepanku

"….." Lucy terdiam setelah membaca pesan tersebut

Aku tidak ingin kamu mendekatiku lagi

"Ta…Tapi, kenapa?"

Aku tidak suka kamu di bully oleh mereka, lebih baik kamu mempererat hubunganmu dengan Natsu, tidak usah khawatirkan aku lagi mulai sekarang

"Jellal! Kita ini teman, kamu mana boleh begitu?"

"Kemarin kamu memberikan bunga bukan pada Erza? Apa di terima?" tanya Lucy menunggu jawaban dari Jellal

Jellal sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Lucy yang barusan. Mendengar pertanyaan yang Lucy ajukan mendadak membuat wajahnya sedih, tanpa bertanya sekali lagi, Lucy sudah tau jika bunga yang diberikan olehnya telah di tolak Erza. Ketika mereka berdua saling terdiam satu sama lain, Natsu datang menghampiri Lucy.

"Apa benar, jika kamu dan Jellal pacaran?"

"Itu tidak benar! Kami hanya berteman, aku sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang kali Natsu!"

"Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu! Kalian semakin hari semakin dekat, sudah jelaskan jika kalian pacaran?!"

"Natsu! Sekali kukatakan tidak tetap tidak, padahal kupikir setelah ulang tahun Erza yang kemarin hubungan kita bisa kembali seperti sedia kala, ternyata tidak"

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu awalnya, jika kamu ingin hubungan kita seperti dulu, kumohon jangan berteman dengan Jellal! Sekarang kamu sudah merasakan akibatnya bukan?"

"Ya, aku merasakannya dengan sangat jelas, meski begitu aku tidak bisa"

"Tidak bisa kenapa?! Apa meninggalkannya adalah hal yang sulit?! Jika sulit itu tandanya kamu memang menyukainya, aku katakan sekali lagi, aku cemburu dengan hubungan kalian!"

"Kamu berkata jika aku menyukainnya? YA! Aku memang menyukainya, puas?!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Natsu menampar pipi kanan Lucy sampai merah. Pada awalnya Lucy hanya menundukkan kepala, kemudian ia menangis, ketika mengangkat kepalanya, Lucy balas menampar Natsu dan ia berlari meninggalkan kelas. Gildarts-sensei yang saat itu ingin masuk terheran-heran melihat Lucy keluar dari kelas.

"Pelajarankan sudah di mula, kenapa Lucy keluar?"

"Sebenarnya…"

"Biar aku saja yang menceritakannya" ucap Natsu memotong perkataan Erza

Lucy POV

Kini aku berada di kamar mandi wanita, di sana aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis dan menangis. Baru pertama kalinya ini Natsu menamparku, apa begitu sikapnya terhadap sahabat sendiri? Lagipula, mengapa aku berteriak jika aku menyukai Jellal? Rupanya aku termakan oleh rasa amarah, tetapi itu memang benar, maka dari itu aku ingin dekat dengannya, mengobrol dengannya lewat kertas, hanya itu yang kuiinginkan, apa salah?

"Lucy, apa kau di dalam?" tanya seseorang yang mengetuk pintu toilet

"Erza?"

"Keluarlah, pelajaran sudah mau di mulai"

Perasaanku sudah jauh lebih baik, akhirnya aku keluar dan ikut ke kelas bersama Erza. Setelah meminta maaf, aku duduk dibangku-ku dan memperhatikan pelajaran, meski aku tidak terlalu fokus.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Natsu kembali datang menghampiriku, apa dia mau meminta maaf? Sudah terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya, aku sendiri mencuekinya dan sibuk sendiri mengerjakan soal.

"Gomen, aku tidak ada maksud untuk menamparmu, tadi aku terlalu terbawa emosi"

"Aku juga terlalu terbawa emosi tadi, maaf ya. Apa pipimu masih sakit?" tanyaku tanpa menengok kearahnya sama sekali

"Sudah tidak, apa boleh aku bertanya?"

"Mau bertanya apa?"

"Kamu tidak menyukai Jellal-kan? Kamu bohong bukan?"

"Bohong? Aku tidak pernah bohong kepada sahabatku, orangtuaku dan juga yang lain. Aku selalu berkata jujur, memang aku menyukai Jellal. Setelah ini terserah padamu, apa kamu masih mau mendekatiku atau mungkin menjauhiku seperti dulu"

Kemudian aku meninggalkan Natsu di kelas seorang diri dan pergi mencari Jellal. Sepertinya dia serius ingin menjauhiku, meski begitu aku akan tetap berteman dengannya.

Normal POV

Sementara Lucy sedang mencari Jellal, Jellal sedang berlari di sekitar koridor sekolah. Terkadang karena tidak berhati-hati Jellal menabrak beberapa orang yang sedang lewat. Di telinganya selalu terngiang-ngiang akan gosip yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya, bahkan ketika melewati koridor ia selalu mendengar ada yang membicarakan dirinya, selalu dia dan dia, apa mereka tidak memiliki hal lain untuk digosipkan?

Ketika berlari melewati tangga, ia terjatuh dan membentur anak tangga, meski begitu kakinya tetap berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya, bukankah itu Sting? Kakak kelas yang di kenal paling menakutkan.

"Apa maksudmu menabrakku?"

"Sepertinya dia itu anak bisu yang sering dibicarakan" ucap salah seorang temannya

"Apa mungkin selain bisu kamu juga buta? Kemana matamu?" tanya Sting sambil mengangkat dagu Jellal

"Sepertinya dia harus di beri pelajaran supaya mengerti"

Sting melayangkan pukulan kepada Jellal, sebuah pukulan yang membuatnya jatuh di atas rerumputan. Hanya sorot mata ketakutanlah yang kini dia tunjukkan, akan tetapi semakin takut Jellal maka keinginan Sting untuk mengahajarnya pun semakin besar. Tidak ada yang melerai, semua menonton dan menyoraki mereka.

"Kenapa tidak di balas? Apa kamu pikir aku selemah itu, huh…?"

Serangan yang ia berikan semakin menjadi-jadi saja, meski sudah terkapar tak berdaya, Sting sama sekali tidak mengenal kata ampun. Jellal mengeluarkan sebuah notes dari kantong celananya juga sebuah pulpen, Sting tidak tau apa yang akan Jellal perbuat, dengan kaki kirinya ia menginjak tangan kanan Jellal sampai berulang-ulang kali.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan sialan? Mau membela diri dengan menulis di notes itu?"

Dengan kasarnya, Sting mengambil notes tersebut secara paksa dari tangannya, kemudian membacanya isinya lalu membuangnya ke tanah, bahkan ia menginjak notes tersebut sampai rusak. Melihatnya Jellal tidak tinggal diam, dia mengambil notes tersebut dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Ohh, rupanya notes itu penting bagimu, seharusnya tadi aku merobek-robeknya dan kemudian membakarnya menggunakan korek api"

Perkataan yang barusan dilontarkan sukses membuat Jellal tidak bergidik sama sekali dan semakin ketakutan. Sebuah senyum kemenangan pun ditunjukkan oleh Sting, akan tetapi senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Erza datang secara tiba-tiba dan menendang punggung Sting.

"Kau! Apa maksudmu mengangguku?" bentak Sting kearah Erza

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maksudmu menganggu orang yang lebih lemah darimu?"

"Cih…Kau harus menerima akibatnya karena telah mengangguku!"

Pahlawan, mungkin itulah anggapan Jellal terhadap Erza sekarang. Terjadi pertarungan sengit di antara mereka yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Erza, siapa sangka wanita yang satu ini begitu kuat sampai-sampai Sting kalah.

"Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kamu kabur, sudah tau akan di hajar masih dilayani. Sepertinya otakmu itu agak miring"

"Dan juga…Jangan tunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu didepanku, aku tidak ingin mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari orang yang kubenci"

Sebuah ekspresi penuh rasa syukurlah yang saat itu Jellal tunjukkan pada Erza, setelah kejadian itu semuanya berlalu dan melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing, sedangkan Lucy baru saja sampai di halaman belakang sekolah dengan dipenuhi keringat.

"He..Hey…Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy menghampiri Jellal

"Lukamu parah, mau kuantar ke UKS?"

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kemudian bangkit berdiri, ketika Lucy hendak memegang bahunya, dengan tangannya sendiri Jellal menyingkirkan tangan Lucy dan pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Mata Lucy melihat sebuah notes yang sudah kotor dan kusut, tidak asing bagi Lucy, sudah pasti ini milik Jellal, saat membulak-balik halaman di notes tersebut, sebuah kertas melayang dan terjatuh di atas rerumputan, Lucy memungutnya lalu membacanya. Tulisan ini…seperti menunjukkan keputusasaan Jellal.

Apa aku begitu buruk, sehingga semuanya membenciku?

Meski tulisan tersebut acak-acakan, Lucy masih bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Kertas tersebut terlepas dan terjatuh di atas rerumputan, ketika Lucy mengambilnya, ia meremas kertas tersebut sampai remuk dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin.

"Apa yang anak bodoh itu pikirkan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

Bersambung…

Balasan riview :

Kitri tukang ngidol : Yap, artinya papan penanda isi hati. Sebenarnya aku sendiri terinspirasi dr lagu JKT48, kan JKT48 pny versi indony Kokoro no Placard hehhee, tp mau JKT48 sm AKB48 sama aja. Sesama family 48kan hohoohho…baru kali ini aku nemu org yg ngidol, tos dulu dongg hehehe….makasih udh riview :D

Momo Katsuhira-Chan : Gomen yah, sebenarnya aku g bs bedain tunarungu, tunawicara, tundaksa, dll. Yang bener emg tunawicara, maaf sekali lagi. Terima kasih atas koreksinya. Makasih ya udh riview :D


	5. Perasaan yang Sebenarnya

Pagi-pagi sekali seorang wanita berkuncir dua berambut pirang sedang menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang sekolah, baru saja lima menit berlalu, akan tetapi ia merasa tidak sabar. Akhirnya datanglah orang yang di tunggu-tunggu olehnya sedari tadi, segera wanita itu mencegatnya.

"Jellal, sekarang kamu tidak bisa kabur dariku"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy, satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Jellal saat ini. Jellal sendiri hanya terdiam dan kemudian berusaha untuk mencari celah supaya bisa masuk, Lucy yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jellal pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ingin sekali masuk ya…Gomen, gomen, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini padamu" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah notes

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat isinya, rupanya kita banyak mengobrol ya, selama dua bulan ini"

Bahasa tubuh yang biasa digunakannya, menganggukan kepala. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Jellal yang selalu menganggukan kepala, mereka berdua pergi ke lapangan dan terdiam untuk sejenak, kerena masih pagi belum banyak siswa yang masuk, mungkin itu adalah hal yang wajar karena rata-rata murid yang bersekolah di sini rumahnya dekat.

"Kamu tidak kabur dariku?"

Tidak enak hati

"Jika tidak enak hati kenapa kemarin kamu kabur dariku?"

Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang berlatih menjadi ninja

"Menjadi ninja? Lucu…" ucap Lucy sambil tertawa kecil

"Eh? Sepertinya kertas notesmu sudah mau habis, sudah ada gantinya?"

Belum, aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli yang baru

"Mau kubelikan?"

Tidak perlu, terlalu boros menulis di kertas

"Notes itu sudah usang, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Menyimpannya, lagipula ada banyak kenangan didalamnya

"Kenangan, ya…" ucap Lucy sembari memandang langit pagi

Dengan tangan kanannya, Jellal memegang pundak Lucy, Lucy sendiri memegang tangan kanan Jellal yang kini berada dipundaknya, bukankah dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini? Ya, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya, hanya sebuah senyum yang bisa Lucy tunjukkan, mungkin dia sudah menerimaku sekarang, ucapnya dalam hati.

Sekarang, Lucy sudah mulai terbiasa dengan mulut-mulut nakal yang selalu membicarakannya, begitu juga dengan Jellal, ya, lambat laun pasti terbiasa. Secara tiba-tiba Lucy berhenti berjalan, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin hal ini tidaklah penting baginya, tetapi penting bagi Jellal.

"Benar juga! Buatlah sesuatu yang bisa di hapus dan kemudian di tulis kembali, seperti papan tulis, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil"

Mendengar saran dari Lucy, Jellal tersenyum saat itu juga. Senyum itu…apakah aku pernah melihatnya? Tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri, untuk sesaat dia salah tingkah, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jellal. Lebih baik bukan daripada mempermalukan diri sendiri? Kebetulan di sana ada Erza, segera saja Lucy melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, pagi ini diawalinya dengan senyum khas dari wajahnya itu, Erza sendiri sudah bisa menebak jika Lucy sedang berbunga-bunga hatinya.

"Kamu sedang senang bukan?" tanya Erza membuka pembicaraan

"Eh? Darimana kamu tau?"

"Sudah terlihat jelas dari wajahmu, mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tentu, sejak awal aku ingin menceritakan ini padamu kok"

"Ceritakan saja"

"Tadi pagi, aku mengobrol dengan Jellal lewat tulisan, dia menepuk pundakku dan saat itu juga jantungku langsung berdebar, kemudian aku memberinya saran tentang masalah yang kini dihadapinya. Apa kamu tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Dia menciummu?" tanya Erza dengan raut wajah kaget

"Bu…bukan! Kau terlalu berlebihan! Dia tersenyum padaku"

"Tersenyum padamu? Apa hal tersebut begitu istimewa?"

"Sangat istimewa, aku merasa dia tidak pernah menunjukkan senyum itu kepada siapapun, apa Erza pernah melihatnya tersenyum?"

"Melihatnya tersenyum? Tidak pernah, lagipula…"

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa mungkin jika Jellal menyukaimu?"

Kini Erza menunjukkan raut wajah yang terkesan serius, berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Lucy. Lucy sendiri hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, hampir beberapa menit berlalu dan mulutnya masih terkunci rapat.

Erza POV

"Jika dia tidak menyukaimu, apa kamu menyukainya?" ucapku sambil merubah pertanyaan

"A…aku memang menyukainya…menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan? A..aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa!"

"Menurutku ya, jujur saja, aku ingin kamu menjauhinya"

"Menjauhinya…? Tapi, kenapa?!"

"Bukankah karena Jellal kamu terus-menerus digosipkan, dibicarakan oleh banyak orang, apa kamu tidak merasa jika Jellal melukai hatimu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak merasakannya! Aku ingin berteman dengannya, itu adalah niat dari lubuk hati terdalam, niat yang tidak akan bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun!" bentak Lucy

"Aku tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian" ucapku dingin tanpa menengok kearahnya

"Erza! Apa kamu sebegitu membencinya?!"

"MEMANG! Sampai kapapun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, camkan itu!"

Aku sengaja berkata seperti itu didepan Lucy dan juga Jellal, ya, aku sadar dia tepat berada dibelakang Lucy, anak itu rupanya melanggar ucapanku. Guru pun masuk kedalam kelas dan mulai mengajar, sedari tadi aku terus-menerus memperhatikan Jellal dengan tatapan yang terkesan benci, sepertinya dia menyadari hal tersebut dan terus berpaling dari tatapanku. Anak itu…bagaimana bisa dia merebut hati Lucy? Padahal baru saja bertemu selama empat bulan, konyol...

Jam istirahat pun tiba, ingin rasanya aku membuat perhitungan dengan Jellal. Saat itu kelas sangatlah sepi, kebetulan tidak ada siapapun kecuali Jellal, Lucy sendiri pergi ke kantin. Ini kesempatanku.

"Hey" panggilku yang kini duduk disebelahnya

"Apa kamu ingat, pertemuan kita di taman ketika aku berulang tahun?"

Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya, terima kasih kamu sudah datang ke taman dan menemuiku

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang, jangan pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku? Membuatku muak saja.."

Oh, maaf

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan maaf darimu. Saat kita berada di taman, apa kamu ingat aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Banyak hal yang kamu katakan, aku mengigatnya, apalagi saat kamu berkata jangan dekati Lucy dan juga tentang kamu yang membenciku

"Bagus jika kamu mengingatnya, lalu kenapa tidak dilakukan? Ucapanku saat itu benar-benar serius, kamu tidak tulikan?"

Lucy terus mendekatiku, aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya

"Bodoh, kau ini laki-laki atau bukan?!" teriakku kearahnya

"Karenamu perasaan Natsu tidaklah terbalas! Apa kamu tidak menyadarinya?! Natsu menyukai Lucy sejak dulu! Aku heran, mengapa anak tunawicara sepertimu bisa memikat hatinya?! Padahal Natsu membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun supaya bisa memikat hati Lucy, sedangkan kamu hanya membutuhkan waktu empat bulan, itu bukanlah waktu yang lama kamu tau bukan?!"

"Kamu sama sekali tidak mengerti! Jika Lucy berpcaran denganmu bagaimana selanjutnya? Pasti akan banyak berita tak sedap tentang kalian! Kalian akan terus dipojokkan, diledeki, di hina, aku tidak ingin sahabatku terluka lagi! Dia terlihat kuat, akan tetapi hatinya tak sekuat yang kau pikirkan Jellal! Kau tidak mengerti apapun tentangnya, hanya Natsulah yang mengerti tentang dirinya!"

Kau benar, aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang Lucy, akan tetapi apa salah jika ingin berteman dengannya?

"SALAH! SANGAT SALAH! Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat Lucy yang terus-menerus di hina seperti itu! Lagipula, sebenarnya Lucy itu membencimu, ya, dia membencimu! Jadi, jauhi dia, jika tidak kau akan tersakiti lebih dari ini"

"Erza! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!" teriak seseorang yang berasal dari luar

Rupanya Lucy, dia terlihat sedih setelah aku membentak-bentak Jellal, ia masuk kedalam kelas dan kemudian menatap wajahku. Tamparan keras itu mengenai pipiku, baru kali ini aku melihat Lucy yang sangat marah.

"A…aku tidak membenci Jellal, aku…aku memang serius jika aku menyukainya, kenapa kalian menganggap perkataanku dengan tidak serius? Apakah raut wajahku tidak menyakinkan, sehingga Natsu dan Erza tidak percaya padaku?

"Oh, rupanya kamu serius. Aku ingat kamu pernah mengucapkan hal tersebut didepan Natsu dan dia sudah menceritakannya padaku, akan tetapi aku tidak percaya sama sekali"

"Sekarang kamu percaya bukan?"

"Sampai kapapun aku tidak akan pernah percaya. Lucy, pikirkanlah perasaan Natsu, apa kamu tidak sadar jika dia memendam sebuah rasa padamu?"

Lucy POV

Memendam sebuah rasa padaku? Apa maksud perkataan Erza barusan? Tak lama berpikir aku sudah sadar, benar juga…pasti Natsu menyukaiku, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sedari dulu? Seharusnya saat hari pertama masuk dia mengatakan cemburu, aku langsung menyadarinya. Rupanya aku tidak hanya menyaikiti Jellal, melainkan juga perasaan Natsu. Mendadak aku teringat akan perkataan Jellal, bukankah dia menyukai Erza? Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir jika Natsu sangatlah berlebihan?

"Kamu sudah sadar bukan? Natsu menyukaimu Lucy, dia sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas dua SMP dan ini adalah balasan darimu? Natsu pasti sedih jika mengetahuinya"

"….."

Segera aku memalingkan mukaku dari Erza, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Natsu yang menyukaiku akan tetapi aku tidak menyadarinya, malah melukai perasaannya. Aku benar-benar merasa berasalah, aku benar-benar bodoh!

"Masalahnya bertambah rumit saja, kuharap Natsu tidak mendengarkan percakapan ini" ucap Erza pada dirinya sendiri

Natsu POV

Dari belakang lemari, aku mendengarkan percakapan Lucy dan Erza dari awal hingga akhir. Apa maksudnya ini…? Lucy sangat serius dengan ucapannya, aku tidak menyangka hal itu sama sekali. Pada akhirnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tetapi Erza membantuku, apa pikiran Lucy akan berubah, setelah Erza berkata begitu? Kuharap ya…

Bersambung…

A/N : Tambah rumit aja deh, beneran :v Ayo, ad yg bisa nebak gak, kira-kira Lucy menjadi suka sama Natsu gak ya? Atau mungkin dia tetap menyukai Jellal? Kalau penasaran baca chap selanjutnya yaa :v

Balasan riview :

Momo Katsuhira-Chan : Udh bagus, untung deh kalo gitu :D Kalo cc g curcol mah belum tentu akan ad yg koreksi kesalahanku hehehe. Bnyk jg yah ternyata penggemar AKB48, jd seneng :D Makasih ya udh riview

kitri si tukang ngidol : Ternyata oshi kita di JKT48 sm AKB48 sama :v Kebetulan bngt yak kkwkww, oke deh, makasih ya udh kasih smngt.

Jujur deh deg2an ane pas ngeliat cerita ini memiliki 18 riview, seneng ga ketulungan! Makasih ya minna :)


	6. Papan Penanda Isi Hati

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tak terasa hari ini akan segera berakhir. Seorang lelaki sedang sibuk di luar rumahnya, ia tengah membuat sesuatu, kira-kira apa yang dibuatnya? Ya, tidak ada yang tau. Seorang perempuan menghampirinya, rambut hitamnya yang terurai itu berkibar-kibar karena di tiup angin, cuaca saat itu cukup dingin, sehingga siapapun yang keluar pasti menggunakan jaket.

"Tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kamu buat, Jellal?"

Saat Ultear ingin melihat apa yang sedang di buat oleh adiknya, ia malah menyembunyikan benda tersebut didalam dekapannya, meski begitu usahanya sia-sia, kakanya sudah mengetahui apa yang tengah di buat oleh adiknya itu.

"Sedang membuat papan rupanya, tetapi untuk apa? Tugas sekolah?"

Bukan, ini urusanku, jadi rahasia

"Sudah bisa main rahasia-rahasiaan rupanya"

"Oh! Rupanya kamu sudah mengobrol banyak dengan temanmu itu"

Jellal terpekik dan segera menutup notesnya, mungkin karena angin saat itu cukup kencang, beberapa halaman pun ikut terbalik, menunjukkan percakapan antara Jellal dan Lucy, langsung saja wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Ultear hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi adiknya itu.

"Sekarang sudah mau jam sembilan, kalau kamu belum selesai pintunya kakak tutup, lho"

Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah, rupanya ancaman tadi berhasil membuat Jellal masuk. Ia meletakkan papan tersebut di atas meja makan, Ultear memperhatikan papan tersebut, biasa saja, terlihat seperti papan tulis dalam ukuran mini. Tiba-tiba saja Ultear tersenyum, dia mengerti kenapa adiknya membuat papan.

"Anak itu pasti tidak memiliki spidol, bagaimana bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang yang disukainya"

Secara sengaja, Ultear meletakkan spdiol di atas papan tersebut. Keesokan harinya Jellal menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, dia sangat kaget saat melihat sebuah spidol yang sudah disiapkan oleh kakaknya, Jellal menulis di sebuah kertas dan kemudian meletakannya di atas meja makan. Selesai sarapan ia segera berangkat menuju sekolah sambil membawa papan tersebut. Hampir semua siswa memandang aneh Jellal, kecuali Lucy.

"Ohayou, Jellal"

Ohayou

"Jadi papan ini untuk pengganti notesmu? Bagus"

Aku menamainya dengan nama papan penanda isi hati

"Papan penanda isi hati? Itu unik dan terdengar keren, mau ke kelas bersama?"

Kamu jalan duluan saja, aku menyusul nanti

"Baiklah, aku tunggu ya"

Sebenarnya hal itu di sengaja oleh Jellal, ia ingin agar Lucy berjalan terlebih dahulu, sekitar 5 menit kemudian barulah Jellal pergi ke kelas, supaya Erza tidak marah karena ia masih dekat dengan Lucy. Sesampainya di kelas, lagi-lagi semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, kemudian salah satu dari mereka kembali mengejek Jellal.

"Hoi Jellal, penampilanmu seperti mau di MOS saja"

"Benar juga ingin di MOS lagi oleh OSIS bukan?"

"Hahahaha! Kamu benar-benar aneh, apa mungkin papan itu kamu gunakan untuk berkaca? Jika iya, maka kau adalah orang gila"

Tawa kini meledak di mana-mana, meski begitu Jellal hanya terdiam dan kemudian duduk dikursinya, ia nampak sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tersebut, setelah selesai menulis ditunjukkannya papan tersebut kepada Erza.

Halo, Erza

"Eh?! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menyapa Erza" ucap Lucy yang duduk dibelakang Jellal

"Jangan-jangan, anak tunarungu itu ingin lebih dekat dengan Erza. Apa-apaan ini? Lucu sekali…"

"Gray pasti cemburu, hoii Gray, sepertinya anak ini ingin merebut Erza darimu"

"Aku tidak menyukai Erza!" tegas Gray kepada anak-anak tersebut

"Masa? Bukankah kamu penggemarnya? Aku ingat loh kamu pernah berkata, Erza itu sangat keren dan cantik, apalagi saat dia berlatih karate, aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat tetapi malu" ucap seorang temannya sambil menirukan gaya bicara Gray

"Di…diam!"

"Gray, apa itu benar?" tanya Erza sambil melotot

"Me…memang tetapi itukan sudah lama! Jadi, lupakan saja"

Erza hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Jellal memberikan sebuah gumpalan kertas kepada Lucy.

Saat istirahat nanti, pergi saja duluan

"Baiklah, mungkin hari ini kita tidak bisa makan bersama, aku ada urusan"

Jellal hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Pelajaran pada hari ini pun di mulai, semua murid memperhatikan dengan serius, begitu juga dengan Jellal, hanya saja ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya sekarang. Saat jam istirahat tiba, hanya ada Erza seorang didalam kelas, ini suatu kebetulan yang membuat Jellal sangat gembira, segera saja ia duduk didepan Erza dan memulai pembicaraan.

Sendirian saja? Tidak bersama teman-temanmu?

"Mereka punya urusan masing-masing dan juga, apa maksudmu mendekatiku di saat tidak ada siapapun?"

Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa

"Tulisanmu acak-acakan sekali, jangan dekat-dekat denganku"

Erza hendak pergi meninggalkan Jellal, akan tetapi tangan kanannya memegang pundak Erza, berhasil mencegahnya pergi, ia menengok kebelakang dan ingin memarahi Jellal, tetapi rasa amarahnya itu reda ketika Jellal menanyakan suatu hal padanya.

Satu kata apa yang paling kamu sukai?

"Pertanyaan yang aneh, tetapi sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu. Suka, itulah jawabannya"

Tetapi kenapa kata suka?

"Cih…itu karena suka adalah kata paling hebat"

Kenapa bukan cinta, melainkan suka?

"Pertanyaaanmu membuatku kesal saja, memangnya kenapa jika suka itu kata paling hebat? Jika cinta itu kata paling hebat, liriknya jadi aneh, maksudku adalah kata-kata itu berasal dari sebuah lagu yang sangat kusukai. Sudahlah, aku lelah membahasnya"

Kali ini Jellal membiarkan Erza untuk keluar dari kelas, ia duduk dipojokkan dan meringkuk, rupanya ia gagal untuk mengobrol lebih lama dengan Erza, mungkin kedepannya akan semakin susah, begitulah pemikirannya saat itu.

Erza POV

Sebenarnya siapa yang Jellal sukai? Aku sangat berharap ia tidak menyukaiku, lagipula anak tunarungu itu cukup pintar, dia pasti tau jika menyukaiku hanya membuat hatinya terluka, mana mungkin ada orang bodoh yang ingin menyakiti hatinya sendiri? Ponselku rupanya berdering, segera saja aku mengangkat telpon dari ayah.

"_Hari ini kamu pulang sendiri ya? Supir sedang cuti karena ibunya sakit, ayah sangat sibuk, kamu bisakan naik kendaraan umum sendiri?"_

"_Aku bisa, lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi"_

"_Apa mungkin ayah harus meminta Gray untuk menemanimu?"_

"_Tidak perlu, lagipula hari ini dia ada les biola"_

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa"_

_Tut…Tut…Tut…_

Telpon pun terputus, aku memasukkan handphoneku kedalam kantong rok dan pergi menuju kelas. Masuk kedalam kelas menjadi sangat berat rasanya bagiku, ya, aku harus bertemu dengan Jellal, apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?

Langit sudah senja, jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore, sekolah baru saja bubaran, benar-benar melelahkan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuruni tangga, akan tetapi aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Saat hampir keluar dari sekolah, ia memegang pundakku, langkahku pun terhenti saat itu juga.

"Jellal?" ucapku sambil menengok kebelakang

Hati-hati di jalan

"Kamu membuatku berlari dan kemudian berkata seperti itu? Apa maksudmu?! Aku lelah harus berlari saat menuruni tangga karena kamu berlari sangat cepat"

Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu

"Lagi-lagi berkata maaf, sudahlah aku mau pulang, jangan ikuti aku!"

Aku sangat ingin Jellal menganggukan kepalanya, tetapi kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?! Aku menyelusuri jalan dan ingin menyebrangi jalan, akan tetapi ada begitu banyak mobil dan motor yang melintas, kenapa di saat-saat penting seperti ini tidak ada polisi? Karena tidak terbiasa menyebrang aku pun menyebrangi jalan secara asal-asalan, sebuah motor melintas dengan begitu cepatnya kearahku, seseorang mendorongku hingga ke tepi jalan, rupanya nyawaku terselamatkan.

"Jellal?"

Hanya sebuah senyum yang ditunjukkannya padaku, jadi ini yang Lucy maksud senyum istimewa darinya? Hatiku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, apa mungkin…? Segera kudorong Jellal hingga dia terhempas kebelakang, aku pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tetapi ia malah berlari mengejarku sambil menunjukkan papan tersebut padaku.

Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, apa boleh?

"Tidak perlu, rumahku sudah dekat"

"Dan juga…" ucapku sambil berhenti berjalan

"Terima kasih, tetapi jangan anggap jika aku sudah memaafkanmu, sampai kapapun aku tetap membencimu, mengerti?"

Saat menoleh kebelakang Jellal hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, aku tidak membalasnya dan terus berjalan. Sesampainya di rumah, kuhempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur, senyumnya benar-benar berarti…aku benci mengakui ini, akan tetapi sepertinya wajar saja jika dia bisa menarik perhatian Lucy, anak itu benar-benar spesial, apa mungkin karena dia berbeda dari kami yang rata-rata normal?

_Keesokan harinya…_

_Tok…tok…tok…_

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?" tanya Juvia sambil menatap wajah pemuda tersebut

"Erza, apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Nona sedang bersiap-siap, jika tuan mau tunggu saja di ruang tamu"

"Baiklah"

Ketika menuruni tangga, aku melihat sosok yang sangat familiar dimataku, bukankan dia Gray? Tetapi untuk apa dia menungguku?

"Yo, aku sudah menunggumu"

"Tapi, untuk apa kamu menungguku?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin pergi ke sekolah bersamamu, mau tidak?" tawarnya

"Baiklah, ayo pergi"

Baru kali ini aku pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan Gray, maklum saja rumah kami berjauhan sehingga tidak pernah pergi bersama. Akan tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh darinya, tidak biasanya dia begini, jangan-jangan Gray memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

"Kenapa kamu ingin pergi ke sekolah bersamaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin, tidak punya maksud lain. Ketika jam istirahat nanti, apa kamu mau pergi ke kantin?"

"Bersama dengan Natsu dan Lucy?"

"Tidak, hanya kita berdua"

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanyaku kaget

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak memiliki maksud lain. Jadi kamu mau atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mau"

Ajakan Gray tadi kuterima dengan paksa, lagipula rasanya seperti kencan saja, hanya makan dan mengobrol berdua, itu kencan, iyakan? Bahkan ketika berada di kelas, Gray terus mengajakku berbicara, tidak biasanya dia begini, ini berbeda dengan gayanya yang selalu cuek dan dingin.

"Ada apa? Kamu tidak suka berbicara denganku?"

"Ti…tidak, hanya saja aku merasa aneh"

"Sudah kuduga, ini tidak terlihat sepertiku, bukan?"

"Ya…begitulah" ucapku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal

"Jika sudah waktunya aku akan memberitaumu, mengapa sikapku berubah drastis seperti ini"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat, sudahlah tunggu saja"

Membuatku semakin penasaran saja….Jam istirahat pun tiba, Gray benar-benar menepati janjinya, kami berdua makan di kantin tanpa Natsu maupun Lucy, aku hanya duduk terdiam begitu juga dengannya, untuk sesaat suasana di antara kami berdua amatlah hening.

Normal POV

Keheningan tersebut pun pecah, karena seseorang melempar kertas dari belakang. Kertas tersebut tepat mengenai kepala Erza, ia mencari darimana asal kertas tersebut, setelah ditemukan Erza segera pergi menghampiri si pelempar kertas tersebut, siapa dia berani-beraninya mengangguku? Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kamu yang melempar kertas itu bukan?!" tanya Erza sambil membentak orang tersebut

Memang, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu

"Langsung katakan saja, tunarungu"

Aku tidak tau

"Apa maskdumu mengatakan tidak tau?! Bilang saja kamu ingin iseng, jangan bertele-tele seperti itu! Aku tidak suka Jellal!"

Maaf

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN, TIDAK PERLU MENGUCAPKAN MAAF BAKA!" Erza mengucapkannya sambil menampar Jellal

Sepertinya aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, apa kamu menyukai Gray?

"Menyukai Gray? Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa"

Itu berarti kamu menyukainya, bukan?

"Ti…tidak…"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut, aku mendengarmu berteriak Erza" ucap Gray sambil berlari menghampiri Erza

"Tenang saja, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Anak ini bukan yang membuatmu marah?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Jellal

"Dia sering membuatku marah, entah apa maunya"

"Jangan pedulikan dia, dan juga, jangan membuang sampah sembarangan, Jellal. Jika ketahuan sekali lagi maka kamu akan di hukum"

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Jellal yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tamparan itu sangatlah sakit, ia mengusap-usap pipinya dan kemudian menulis di atas papan tersebut, meski tulisannya tidak akan di baca oleh Erza maupun Gray.

Aku hanya ingin kamu melihat isi kertas itu, apa salah?

Apa salah? Jellal pergi ke tempat kesukaannya dan duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang. Dia sudah sadar jika Gray juga menyukai Erza, maka dari itu Jellal bermaksud untuk lebih dekat dengan Erza, melempar kertas tersebut hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gray, sekaligus untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Erza, sayang rencana itu kini gagal total.

"Jika Erza tidak melihat isi kertas tersebut, maka biarkanlah dia melihat isi hatimu" ucap seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya

Isi hatiku?

"Nama papan tersebut adalah papan penanda isi hati, bukan? Itu berarti ungkapkan saja perasaanmu pada Erza melaluinya"

Menurutmu kapan aku harus mengungkapkannya?

"Itu terserah padamu, lebih baik saat dia sedang sendirian, di saat tidak ada Gray, Natsu ataupun aku disisinya"

Itu ide yang bagus, terima kasih, Lucy

"Senang bisa membantumu, Jellal"

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain, akhir-akhir ini Jellal agak sering tersenyum, ucap Lucy dalam hatinya. Bel usai istirahat pun berbunyi, Jellal pergi ke kelas tetapi tidak dengan Lucy, ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Bodoh…aku yang memberi saran itu, bukankah seharusnya aku sudah merelakan Jellal? Tetapi, kenapa dari mataku turun hujan?"

Senyumnya kini berubah menjadi tangisan, ya, Lucy tidak rela jika Jellal lebih menyukai Erza dibandingkan dirinya. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dia tidaklah asing, Lucy memegang tangannya erat-erat, berharap pemuda itu tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tetapi masih ada aku bukan?"

"Natsu…jadi ini yang kamu rasakan ketika aku lebih menyukai Jellal dibandingkan kamu?"

"Memang, bukankah menyakitkan, orang yang kita sukai malah menyukai orang lain?

"Sangat, sangat menyakitkan…Maaf aku membuat hatimu terluka, aku, aku…"

"Bodoh, untuk apa minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Lucy"

"Kamu tidak salah apa-apa!"

"Aku bersalah sangat banyak, tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu, maaf"

"Te…tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja, ayo kembali ke kelas"

Dalam hatinya Lucy merasa begitu nyaman, tidak seharusnya dia menangis bukan? Kini pikirannya lebih terbuka, ia hanya berharap jika Jellal berhasil, itu saja.

_2 bulan kemudian…_

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama dua bulan, Lucy dan Natsu semakin dekat, begitu juga dengan Gray dan Erza, meski begitu Jellal tidak kecil hati, padahal selama dua bulan ini Erza semakin cuek dan dingin padanya. Pada bulan Desember, tanggal 1 setelah bubaran sekolah, Jellal akan mengungkapkan semuanya pada Erza. Sebelum dia selesai berbenah, Jellal datang mendekati dan menepuk pundaknya pelan yang di sambut dengan wajah dingin oleh Erza.

"Ada perlu apa dengannku?" tanya Erza dingin

Aku ingin berbicara denganmu

"Tidak ingin iseng?"

Tidak, kali ini aku serius

"Katakan secara cepat, aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktuku dengan orang sepertimu"

Aku suka pada dirimu

"Kamu sudah selesai menulis bukan? Tunjukkan padaku"

Dengan malu-malu Jellal menunjukkan papan tersebut kepada Erza, untuk sesaat suasana di antara mereka sangatlah hening. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi…

_BRAANNGGG….!_

"AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN DIRIMU, JAUHILAH AKU SETELAH KAMU MENEMBAKMU, MENGERTI?!"

Bentakan itu ia hadapi dengan ekspresi sedih bercampur dengan rasa kecewa, meski begitu dia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, meski papan tersebut di banting dengan keras oleh Erza, baginya itu sama saja dengan membanting hatinya. Apa dia begitu tega membanting hati seseorang sampai hancur berkeping-keping? Batin Jellal.

Lucy POV

Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Erza membanting papan tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping, sedangkan Jellal sedang mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingannya sambil tersenyum pilu. Erza pun melewatiku, segera saja aku memegang tangannya dengan kuat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maksudmu memegang tanganku?"

"Seharusnya kamu sadar, apa yang kamu perbuat benar-benar membuat Jellal sedih!"

"Memang aku peduli? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak peduli"

"Tetapi dia begitu peduli padamu! Setidaknya tolaklah Jellal dengan halus. Apa kamu tau? Membanting papan tersebut sama saja dengan membanting hatinya!"

"Hatinya adalah papan, itu konyol"

"Dia memberitauku, jika nama papan tersebut adalah papan penanda isi hati, bukankah ucapanku yang barusan memang benar? Konyol darimana? Darimananya Erza?!"

"Kamu berkata seakan-akan kamu mengerti apa yang Jellal pikirkan"

"Aku sudah berteman dengannya lebih dari tiga bulan Erza! Aku sangat memahami sifat dan juga pola pikirnya"

"Oh"

Satu kata yang singkat itu diucapkannya sambil berlalu, Lucy hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang Jellal. Apa setelah ini, Jellal tetap menyukai Erza, tetap berusaha untuk mengejarnya? Tanya Lucy dalam hati, ya…tidak akan ada yang tau.

Bersambung…

A/N : Panjang juga yahh, riview :v

Balasan riview (gomen lama ) :

Momo Katsuhira-Chan : makasih ya cc km udh ksh semangat ke Jellal, baik bngt deh :v Kita liat aja nanti kedepannya gimana. Oke deh sama2 XD Udh jd keharusan buatku untuk membalas riview pembaca.


	7. Salah Paham

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu 3 minggu lamanya, kalender sudah menunjukkan tanggal 24, bulan Desember. Sehari lagi adalah natal, semua sudah memiliki rencananya masing-masing, tetapi tidak dengan Lucy, ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Ketika sedang berada di ruang kelas, seseorang datang menghampirinya, ya, hanya seorang.

"Yo, Lucy!" sapa Natsu

"Natsu rupanya"

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat murung, sebentar lagi natal, bukan?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa? Apakah natal begitu penting?" tanyanya yang berhasil membuat Natsu bingung

"Bukankah kamu menyukai natal lebih dari siapapun? Apa secara mendadak kamu membencinya?"

"Tidak…bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja…"

"Kau khawatir dengan dia, bukan?"

"Apa salah? Apa kamu akan marah lagi kepadaku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan marah, hanya saja mengapa anak seperti dia bisa membuatmu gelisah sampai begini? Apa dia tidak bisa membuat orang lain tidak khawatir padanya selama sehari saja?"

"Dari nada bicaramu, apakah kamu masih membencinya? Apa kamu melupakan janji yang kita buat?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa"

_Flashback…_

_Saat kejadian di taman belakang sekolah, kami berdua masuk kedalam kelas bersama-sama. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan hal ini, tetapi saat akan masuk kedalam kelas, Lucy berhenti berjalan dan kemudian berteriak kearahku._

"_Natsu! Kumohon berjanjilah kepadaku, setelah kejadian ini janganlah lagi membenci Jellal, sudah banyak cobaan yang harus dihadapinya, jangan menambah bebannya dengan membencinya! Maafkanlah dia, kumohon…"_

"_Memaafkannya? Aku tidak tau bisa melakukannya atau tidak, jika dia melukaimu lagi, bagaimana?"_

"_Tidak, tidak akan! Sekarang dia sudah berusaha untuk menghindariku, dia tau jika aku bersama dengannya aku akan terluka"_

"_Peganglah perkataanmu itu, jika Jellal menyakitimu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk kembali membencinya"_

"_Jadi, kamu berjanji?"_

"_Ya, aku janji"_

_End flashback…_

"Aku selalu mengingatnya di dalam hati"

"Kalau begitu bagus, aku mau pulang"

"Kamu tidak ada urusan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menenangkan diri, siapa sangka kamu datang ke sekolah di saat liburan musim dingin"

"I…itu karena, saat mengunjungi rumahmu, ibumu berkata jika kamu pergi ke sekolah"

"Khawatir denganku?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu, aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Natsu menawarkan dirinya

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Lucy POV

Hatiku dipenuhi dengan rasa khawatir dan juga bimbang, aku khawatir karena Jellal tidak masuk tiga minggu lamanya semenjak kejadian itu, aku bimbang karena masih tidak bisa merelakan Jellal yang menyukai Erza, padahal jika tidak merelakannya maka Natsu akan kembali merasakan sakit hati. Aku membenci diriku yang selalu membuat hatinya tersakiti.

Kakiku melangkah tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti, natal ya…bukankah seharusnya itu adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi semua orang? Tetapi sepertinya, natal kali ini akan kulewati dengan penuh kesedihan. Saat melewati sebuah toko, seorang yang berpakaian sinter klas memberiku sebuah brosur, bukankah ini toko kue yang selalu kukunjungi bersama keluarga? Terlintas sebuah pikiran di dalam benakku, aku ingin membelikan kue untuk seseorang.

"Selamat datang" sapanya ramah ketika aku memasuki toko kue tersebut

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eto…aku ingin membeli kue ini" ucapku sambil menunjuk kue yang ada di brosur

"Baiklah, harganya…"

Uangku cukup tidak ya? Kuserahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas kepadanya, kue tersebut begitu mahal, mungkin karena kue ini limited edition. Ya, dia begitu spesial seperti kue ini. Setelah keluar dari toko tersebut, tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengan Erza dan Gray, jarang-jarang mereka hanya berdua. Apa mungkin Gray mulai berusaha untuk mendekati Erza?

"Hai, Lucy" sapa Erza yang berhenti berjalan

"Hai, Gray, Erza. Jarang-jarang kalian berdua"

"Gray yang mengajakku untuk keluar jalan-jalan, lagipula menurutku lebih baik daripada mengurung diri di rumah"

"Membeli kue untuk seseorang?" tanya Gray sambil melihat sebuah box besar

"Ya, begitulah"

"Apa kamu membelinya untuk Jellal?" kini giliran Erza yang bertanya

"Itu..itu…"

"Sudah jelas, pasti jawabannya iya"

"Darimana kamu tau? Belum tentu bukan aku memberikannya untuk Jellal?"

"Aku mengetahuinya dari ekspresi wajahmu"

"A..aku mau pergi dulu! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan"

"Sebelum pergi, jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa kamu masih menyukai Jellal?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Erza aku pun berhenti berjalan, aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Jika menjawab iya, dia pasti kecewa dan merasa aku telah mengecewakan Natsu lagi, jika menjawab tidak, apa Erza akan percaya?

"Sayang, aku tidak tau, apakah aku masih menyukai Jellal atau tidak"

"Kalau Natsu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, hatiku masih bimbang, Erza"

"Pikirkanlah dengan baik, jangan sampai membuat keputusan yang salah"

"Aku mengerti" jawabku pelan

Yang paling penting sekarang bukanlah hal itu, melainkan memberikan kue ini kepadanya. Aku mencari kesana-kemari, berharap bisa menemukannya di antara banyak kerumunan orang-orang. Entah karena tersesat atau apa, aku sampai di sebuah belokan yang tidak terlihat asing bagiku, inikan jalan pulang ke rumahnya Jellal. Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat, hatiku berdebar-debar karena senang, pasti dia ada di sini, aku yakin!

Ada begitu banyak rumah di sana, kira-kira yang mana ya rumah Jellal? Kebetulan ada seorang tetangga yang keluar dari rumahnya untuk membersihkan salju, segera saja aku menghampirinya dan bertanya di mana rumah Jellal.

"Permisi, di mana ya rumah Jellal?"

"Oh, dia adalah tetangga saya, rumahnya berada di sebelah kiri sana" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang ternyata berada di sebelah rumahnya

"Apa Jellal ada di dalam rumah?"

"Kalau itu saya tidak tau, tetapi katanya keluarga mereka pergi ke Australia untuk berlibur, kira-kira sudah tiga minggu lamanya"

"Oh…terima kasih atas informasinya"

"Baiklah, saya mau masuk dulu"

Kupandangi rumah tersebut dengan begitu seksama, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika rumah itu berpenghuni. Aku membentuk sebuah bola salju dan melemparnya ke kaca jendela rumah tersebut, melakukannya berulang-ulang kali hingga merasa lelah. Jellal bodoh, mengapa dia tidak memberitauku kalau ingin pergi ke luar negeri? Diakan bisa mengirimku SMS, kalau tidak mengirim surat, tetapi mengapa mereka sekeluarga pergi selama tiga minggu lamanya? Ini terlalu aneh bagiku.

Karena suasana hatiku begitu buruk, kuputuskan untuk mampir kesebuah restorant dan makan siang di sana, setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti. Tak terasa matahari sudah mau terbenam, akan tetapi aku tidak pulang, firasatku mengatakan jika Jellal berada di kota ini, padahal itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Aku sampai di sebuah taman dan duduk di sebuah kursi, kakiku sangat lelah karena terus berjalan. Taman itu sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit, dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah sosok yang sangat tidak asing bagiku, secara otomatis kakiku berlari hendak menghampirinya, mengembang sebuah senyum di bibirku, tetapi senyuman itu tak bertahan lama setelah aku melihatnya bersama dengan seorang wanita.

"Jellal baka! Mengapa kamu lebih mencintainya? Bukankah menyukainya hanya membuatmu terluka?! Kamu bodoh, bodoh!" teriaknya sambil meninggalkan Jellal

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menghujamku, apa mungkin Jellal sudah memiliki pacar? Tetapi mengapa dia mengejar Erza? Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Aku merasa harus mendapatkan penjelasan darinya, sepertinya aku tidak jadi memberikan kue ini kepadanya.

Ultear POV

Mengapa adikku ini begitu bodoh?! Sekarang aku tau penyebab mengapa dia jatuh sakit, penyebab mengapa wajahnya murung selama tiga minggu, penyebab mengapa kondisinya tidak kunjung membaik. Ini semua disebabkan oleh Erza, wanita itu sama sekali tidak tau diri! Apa maksudnya membanting papan yang sudah adikku buat dengan susah payah? Dia mencari kayu kesana kemari, bahkan tangannya sampai terluka karena tidak terbiasa. Saat itu tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang, apa mungkin dia Lucy yang selalu Jellal ceritakan padaku?

"Apa kamu Lucy?" tanyaku ketika berpapasan dengannya

"Ya, aku Lucy, kamu sendiri siapa?"

"Aku? Aku adalah pacarnya Jellal, memang kenapa?"

"Ti…tidak, aku pergi dulu" ucapnya yang kemudian berlalu

Aku sengaja mengucapkan hal itu, tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu aku tidak ingin lagi ada seseorang yang kembali menyakiti hati Jellal. Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi ke Australia, mencari pengobatan terbaik untuknya. Tugasku adalah melindunginya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Jellal terluka lagi oleh perasaan cinta, biarlah dia sendirian, itu lebih baik.

Lucy POV

Apa maksudnya itu? Jellal sudah memiliki pacar? Lalu untuk apa dia mengejar Erza? Apa dia ingin mempermainkannya? Aku tidak menyangka jika sifatnya seperti itu. Kutatap box berisi kue tersebut, padahal tadi aku ingin memberikannya kepada Jellal, tetapi kuurungkan niat itu sekarang. Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Natsu di jalan.

"Lucy? Sedang apa kamu malam-malam begini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja, kamu sendiri?"

"Entahlah, mungkin menikmati pemandangan di malam hari"

"Oh iya, ini untukmu" ucapku sambil menyerahkan box tersebut

"Terima kasih, pasti kue ini sangat mahal"

"Tidak mahal kok, tetapi spesial"

"Spesial?"

"Ya, kue itu untuk orang yang spesial bagiku"

Ucapanku barusan membuat wajah Natsu memerah, melihatnya begitu aku jadi salah tingkah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, sebaiknya aku pulang, kalau tidak ayah dan ibu akan cemas.

"Natsu, aku pulang dulu ya"

"Mau kuantar? Sekarangkan sudah malam, tidak baik seorang gadis pulang malam-malam begini"

"Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu dengan senang hati"

Selama perjalanan pulang kami hanya terdiam satu sama lain, aku jadi merasa agak canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, lagipula apa yang harus kuomongkan dengannya? Ketika aku sampai di depan rumah, Natsu bertanya suatu hal padaku perihal kue itu.

"Kamu tidak memberikannya untuk Jellal?"

"Tidak, kamu tidak senang aku memberikan kue itu untukmu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku sangat senang, ini pertama kalinya kamu kembali peduli padaku"

"Lagipula sebenarnya, Jellal sudah memiliki pacar"

"Memiliki pacar?! Lalu mengapa dia mengejar Erza?!"

"Aku sendiri tidak tau"

"Anak itu…rupanya dia hanya ingin mempermainkan Erza! Aku tidak terima!"

Aku bisa memaklumi mengapa Natsu sangat marah, kali ini biarlah dia melanggar janjinya, karena Jellal-lah yang bersalah, bukan Natsu. Apa kami sebagai sahabat Erza, hanya tinggal diam saja melihatnya dipermainkan oleh Jellal? Untung saja dia menolak pernyataan cinta darinya, kalau tidak Erza hanya akan merasakan sakit hati. Jadi, selama ini aku salah menilai Jellal?

Bersambung…

A/N : Terjadi kesalahpahaman rupanya :v :v Kedepannya gimana yah?

Balasan riview :

kitri tukang ngidol :

Kasih bocoran deh sama ane, berakhir di chap 9 :v Nanggung bngt yak perasaan wkwkww :v Bener kok 2 tahun, klo mw tgg aj ak bikin cerita pairing NaLu lg. Iya nih baru tau, maklum aku g terlalu ngidol sama AKB48, jd makasih ya buat infonya :D Tenang kok cerita ini gak akan hiatus, ak udh bikin semua ampe lengkap chap 9, jd tinggal publish dan publish. Kalo buat update mah g nentu, rencananya cerita ini mw ak tamatin skrg. Soalny klo cerita ini g tamat sampe bulan Desember kesian sm pembaca, nanti bulan Desember ak agak sibuk soalny hehehe. Oke deh, makasih ya semangatnya. Maaf juga kalau balasanku kepanjangan, abis riview km pnjng bngt wkwkkw XD

Rencananya bakal update lg hari Rabu/Kamis, inget ak mw tamatin cerita ini jd update lbh cpt


	8. Temuilah Dia

Ultear POV

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Jellal?" tanyaku khawatir

"Untuk sekarang dia baik-baik saja, akan tetapi kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi besok. Mungkin ini terdengar menyakitkan tetapi saya harus memberitaumu, demi kebaikan Jellal"

"Katakan saja, dok"

"Sel kankernya sudah menyebar luas, joke tidak segera ditangani mungkin bisa merusak otaknya"

"Ka..kalau begitu lakukan apapun, aku ingin Jellal selamat"

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, sekarang kita pasrahkan saja kepada Tuhan"

Pada akhirnya, kalian pada dokter hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Kondisi Jellal dari awal memang sudah kritis, penyakit kankernya sudah lama tidak diobati, sekalinya kambuh langsung membahayakan nyawanya. Kupandangi Jellal dari balik pintu kamar, sudah seharian ini dia terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, aku hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah sendu tanpa mengatakan apapun atau menangis.

"Tidak masuk kedalam kamar?" tanya dokter padaku

"Adikku butuh istirahat total, jika aku masuk hanya akan menganggunya istirahat"

"Bukannya sok tau atau apa, tetapi menurut saya masalahnya lebih dari itu"

"Ba…bagaimana dokter mengetahuinya?"

"Kemarin saya melihat kalian bertengkar di taman rumah sakit, kamu sedang perang dingin dengan adikmu bukan?"

"Ya, itu benar"

"Maukah kamu menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kemarin…"

_Flashback…_

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"_

_Aku baik-baik saja, nee-san sendiri?_

"_Kamu tidak lihat? Aku juga baik-baik saja, sudah tiga minggu berlalu ya…wajahmu belum berubah juga"_

_Wajahku memang sudah begini dari dulu, mau berubah bagaimana?_

"_Adik bodoh, yang kumaksud adalah ekspresimu, kamu masih terlihat murung"_

_Aku mau jalan-jalan di taman, apa boleh?_

"_Tentu, lagipula kondisimu sekarang baik-baik saja, dokter pasti mengijinkan"_

_Lagi-lagi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, dia selalu begitu setiap kali aku menanyakan tentang ekspresinya. Setelah dokter mengijinkan kami, aku mendorong kursi roda keluar rumah sakit dan mengajaknya berkeliling. Kebetulan suasana di sana sangatlah sepi, mungkin karena sudah malam, aku duduk di sebuah kursi dan memulai pembicaraan._

"_Aku lupa bertanya suatu hal padamu, mengapa papan yang kamu pakai sekarang terlihat memiliki retakkan?"_

_Itu ya, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya_

"_Jika jatuh mana mungkin bisa rusak parah seperti itu, pasti rusak parah, benar bukan?"_

_Memang_

"_Ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Papan itu tidak mungkin kamu jatuhkan begitu saja bukan?"_

_Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Erza, tetapi siapa sangka dia membanting papan tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping_

"_Hancur berkeping-keping katamu?! Apa maksudnya melakukan itu?!" ucapku setengah berteriak sambil beranjak berdiri_

"_Sudah kuduga, mencintainya adalah hal yang salah, sekarang yang kamu rasakan hanyalah sakit hati, aku salah membiarkanmu mencoba untuk mendekatinya"_

_Nee-san! Aku tidak menyesal sudah mendekatinya_

"_Tidak menyesal? Bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak menyesal? Kakakmu yang tidak mendekatinya merasa menyesal, kenapa kamu tidak?"_

_Bagiku, bisa mengenalnya adalah sebuah hal yang harus kusyukuri, meski pada akhirnya dia benar-benar membenciku_

"_Bersyukur? Bersyukur katamu?! A..aku tau kita harus selalu bersyukur, tetapi, tetapi…"_

_Maaf_

"_BODOH! Tidak perlu mengucapkan maaf! Yang seharusnya berkata maaf adalah Erza, ya, Erza si orang tak tau diri!"_

"_Jellal, kamu selalu berkata akan mengabulkan apapun yang kuiinginkan, kamu masih bisa memegang janji itu bukan?"_

_Ya, aku bisa, memang nee-san ingin apa?_

"_Kakakmu ini ingin, berhentilah mencintai Erza dan lupakanlah dia, kalau bisa bencilah dia!"_

_Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu! Jujur saja, sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya, aku tidak bisa melupakan ataupun membencinya…_

"_Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?! Itu bukanlah hal yang ingin kudengar! Kamu memang tidak melupakannya, akan tetapi apa Erza mengingatmu? Itu tidak mungkin Jellal, tidak mungkin! Dia pasti ingin melupakan dirimu, dia pasti ingin agar kamu menjauhinya untuk selamanya"_

_Nee-san tidak mengerti apa-apa_

"_Tidak mengerti apa-apa?! Aku lebih banyak makan asam garam daripada kamu! Aku sudah melalui masa-masa pahit ketika berpcaran, aku tau mana perempuan yang buruk dan yang baik untukmu, kamulah yang tidak mengerti! Jellal, dengarkanlah kataku, aku tidak ingin kamu merasakan hal-hal buruk seperti yang kualami dulu"_

_Aku akan tetap menyukai Erza sampai kapanpun_

" _Jellal baka! Mengapa kamu lebih mencintainya? Bukankah menyukainya hanya membuatmu terluka?! Kamu bodoh, bodoh!" _

_End_

"Rupanya adikmu itu orang yang setia, ya…"

"Memang, dia telah dibodohi oleh cinta"

"Meski begitu, kebodohannya patut diancungi jempol, apa menurutmu akan ada yang bertahan jika sudah disakiti berkali-kali? Pasti sedikit sekali yang bisa bertahan. Sekeras apapun seorang wanita, pasti memiliki hati yang lembut, amati saja sedikit lagi, mungkin usaha Jellal mampu mengubah pemikirannya"

"Itu terdengar mustahil"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil asal berusaha, jika Jellal memang serius, pasti tak lama lagi orang yang disukainya itu akan merasakan niatnya"

"Dokter benar, Jellal sudah berusaha sekeras ini, pasti akan membuahkan hasil manis. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkan ceritaku"

"Tidak apa-apa, membantu pasien adalah kewajiban dokter, lagipula hari ini saya tidak terlalu sibuk. Masuklah dan temui adikmu itu"

Dokter Makarov, dia adalah dokter yang sekarang menangani Jellal, adikku. Selain mengobati Jellal, dia juga selalu mendengarkanku hingga selesai bicara, bukankah beliau begitu baik? Ketika memasuki kamar, aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa dengannya, ayo Ultear, katakan sesuatu!

"Ma..maaf, tidak seharusnya kakak membentakmu, padahal kamu sudah merasa sedih, tetapi dengan sengaja malah menambah kesedihanmu. Aku pulang dulu, tak lama lagi aku akan kembali. Apa kamu mau menungguku?"

Wajah itu menunjukkan jika dia akan selalu menungguku, aku merasa senang saat mengetahuinya. Jarak dari rumah sakit ke rumah cukup jauh, apalagi hari sudah larut malam, jalanan sangatlah sepi, terpaksa aku jalan kaki karena tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Sesampainya di rumah, kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas sehingga berdenting sebanyak tiga kali, tanpa sengaja aku menduduki sebuah buku, siapa yang meletakkan ini di sembarang tempat?

"Bukankah ini milik Jellal?" ucapku sambil bergumam

Buku diary, mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Jellal untuk memiliki sesuatu yang pribadi seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya aku membuka buku tersebut, akan tetapi rasa penasaran ini sama sekali tidak bisa kubendung lebih lama, saat membukanya, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sebuah halaman yang seharusnya tetap menjadi rahasia.

_Sebelum waktu memanggil, aku ingin bertemu dengan Erza, sekali saja, apa boleh?_

Memang, memang seharusnya menjadi rahasia sampai kapapun. Jujur saja, aku merasa menyesal setelah membaca isi halaman tersebut, apa maksud perkataannya diawal-awal? Apa dia merasa jika sebentar lagi Tuhan akan memanggilnya? Pemikiran macam apa itu?! Buku tersebut pun jatuh dari genggamanku, tetapi kuputuskan untuk tidak memungutnya kembali, setelah mengetahui isi diary tersebut, apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya?

Normal POV

_Keesokan harinya…_

Rupanya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ultear terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan mulai menjalani aktivitas sehari-harinya, tetapi sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit, sepertinya dia memiliki tempat lain yang harus di tuju. Kini ia tengah menatap sebuah sekolah, sekolah bernama Fairy Tail. Ultear sadar betul jika adiknya sedang berada di rumah sakit, dia pergi ke sekolah tersebut untuk menemui seseorang.

"Lucy, ada yang ingin menemuimu di halaman belakang sekolah" ucap salah seorang temannya

"Eh? Tapi siapa ya?"

"Entahlah, temui saja, wanita itu orang baik-baik kok"

Wanita? Siapa yang ingin menemuinya? Lucy semakin penasaran saja. Sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah, ia nampak kaget melihat Ultear. Apa yang diinginkannya? Tanya Lucy dalam hati.

"Bu…bukankah kamu itu pacarnya Jellal?" tanya Lucy memulai pembicaraan

"Aku kakaknya Jellal"

"Ta-tapi sehari yang lalu kamu berkata jika Jellal adalah pacarmu"

"Ya, aku mengingatnya. Maaf, aku sengaja mengatakan hal itu"

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan kebohongan? Aku pikir Jellal hanya ingin mempermainkan Erza, aku…aku…"

"Ini semua salahku, jadi jangan salahkan Jellal lagi. Aku menemuimu bukan sekedar untuk memberitaukan hal ini saja"

"Hal apa lagi yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?"

"Jika kamu bertemu dengan Erza, suruh dia temui Jellal di rumah sakit dekat taman kota"

"Ba-baiklah, tetapi jika aku gagal membujuk Erza, bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, yang paling penting beritaukah hal itu padanya"

"E..eto, mungkin pertanyaan ini tidaklah penting, tetapi aku merasa heran. Mengapa kamu mengatakan jika Jellal adalah pacarmu?"

"Karena aku, tidak ingin ada lagi yang menyakiti Jellal. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka jika Jellal ingin bertemu dengan Erza, bagaimana jika dia merasa sakit hati lagi? Aku, aku khawatir…"

"Alasan yang masuk akal, akan tetapi kamu merasa benci pada Erza, lalu mengapa…"

"Itu adalah permintaan Jellal, aku ingin mengabulkannya" jawab Ultear memotong pertanyaan Lucy

"O-oh…"

"Benar juga! Sekarang masih liburan musim dingin, apa Erza akan pergi ke sekolah?"

"Dia berkata padaku hari ini akan masuk. Kenapa kamu bisa tau jika aku masuk hari ini?"

"Entahlah, hanya firasat. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati"

Lucy POV

Ternyata wanita itu bukanlah pacar Jellal, mendadak muncul perasaan bersalah dalam hatiku, tanpa tau kebenarannya aku langsung menuduh dia yang tidak-tidak. Ketika akan memasuki kelas, kebetulan aku berpapasan dengan Erza di koridor sekolah.

"Pagi" sapaku padanya

"Oh, pagi"

"Tidak bersama Gray?"

"Dia ada urusan mendadak hari ini, bagaimana lukisanmu, apa sudah selesai?"

"Aku hampir selesai kok! Tetapi sebelum itu, aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal padamu"

"Tentang Jellal?"

"Ya, kau benar"

"Aku malas mendengarnya, lain kali saja"

"Erza! Ini sangat penting. Tadi kakaknya menemuiku, dia ingin kamu menemui Jellal di rumah sakit dekat taman kota"

"Kamu pikir aku peduli? Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang mengunjunginya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengunjunginya setelah menyelesaikan lukisanku! Kumohon, kunjungilah Jellal"

"Mengunjungi seseorang yang ingin mempermainkanku? Lucu…"

Mempermainkan? Padahal aku tidak pernah menceritakan kejadian yang kualami dua hari yang lalu, bagaimana bisa Erza berpikiran seperti itu?

"Mempermainkanmu, apa maksudnya?"

"Bukankah Jellal menyukaimu? Aku yakin dia sama sekali tidak suka padaku, pasti baginya aku ini hanyalah peralihan. Seorang lelaki yang tidak jelas apa maunya, menjijikan"

"Tidak Erza, kau salah, Jellal memang mencintaimu. Aku bisa merasakan niatnya, perjuangannya, itu semua demi kamu seorang! Apa kamu tidak merasakannya?"

"….."

"Sekarang kamu sudah mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

"Perjuangannya adalah hal yang sia-sia, rupanya dia itu bodoh tingkat dewa"

"Kamu keterlaluan! Dia tidaklah bodoh, dia itu orang yang setia! Kenapa kamu tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Selesaikanlah lukisanmu, aku ingin pergi ke ruang olahraga"

"_Apa hatimu sekejam itu? Apa kamu sangat membenci Jellal?" ucapku dalam hati_

"Mungkin sekarang kamu malu untuk mengatakannya, akan tetapi aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kamu akan mengatakannya di hadapan Jellal"

Erza tidak mempedulikan ucapanku yang barusan, aku sangat mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Jika Erza tidak segera mengatakannya, di kemudian hari dia pasti akan menyesal.

Bersambung…

Balasan riview :

SaRaHHeaRt : hahaha iya tuh bener "suka itu kata paling hebat" emg dr lirik lagu oogoe diamond, sesama fans 48 family nih XD Makasih y udh riview, ini pertama kaliny km riviewkan? Thx sekali lg XD

Guest : ane juga sedih bikin si Jellal menderita bngt di cerita ini, kesian dia g ad happynya sm sekali :v Makasih ya udh riview XD

Neiro Suzuki : thx ya udh riview, ini pertama kaliny km riviewkan? Hehehe gak apa-apa kok, g nyangka ak ternyata bnyk bngt SR dr cerita ini :v nanti riview terus yak ampe akhir chap, plisss /memohonmodeon

A/N : Sengaja ak publish chap ini hari ini juga, takut kuota internet abis, soalny abis beres buka ffn mw download besar2an hahaha :v Tp moga2 jgn ya, soalny klo kyk gitu ceritany chap terakhir jd publish bulan Desember /kesiansmpembaca Jgn harap loh ak publish chap terakhir hari Rabu, tgg hr Kamis/Jumat yak, oke? Kalian seneng gak klo dicepetin updatenya? Atau malah g suka? Plis comment :v Makasih ya minna :D


	9. Penyesalan

Erza POV

Apa Lucy memiliki maksud tersendiri saat berkata begitu? Mendadak aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan perkataannya barusan. Ruang olahraga sangatlah sepi, hanya ada aku seorang di sini. Bola basket yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai langsung kuambil dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam ring, membosankan jika bermain seorang diri. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah yang tidak terlau jauh, siapa yang berada di ruang olahraga ini selain diriku?

"Gray?" ucapku menyebut namanya

"Kamu pasti tidak menyangka jika aku berada di sini"

"Te-tentu saja! Katanya kamu ada urusan, tetapi mengapa sekarang kamu berada di sini?"

"Urusanku adalah ingin menemuimu"

"Heh…konyol"

"Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh pagi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Tentu, tetapi kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku penasaran

"Menurutmu?"

Aneh, mengapa dia bertanya balik? Padahal pertanyaanku belum dijawab olehnya. Kami berdua pun keluar dari sekolah bersama-sama dan menyelusuri jalan menuju suatu tempat, rupanya dia hanya membawaku ke sebuah cafe yang biasa kami kunjungi. Seperti biasanya, di cafe itu aku memesan strawberry cake dan secangkir kopi hangat, tetapi baru satu suap aku sudah berhenti memakannya, seperti ada yang kurang.

"Ada apa? Kuenya tidak enak?" tanya Gray heran

"Bukan, hanya saja seperti ada yang kurang"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, biasanya ada Natsu yang selalu bercerita banyak hal, lalu disampingmu ada Lucy yang selalu tertawa setiap kita bercanda. Aku merasa persahabatan kita tidak selekat dulu"

"Ada benarnya juga, aku ingin bersama lagi seperti dulu" ucapku sambil mengepalkan tangan karena merasa gelisah

"Kira-kira Lucy pergi kemana ya?"

"Mungkin ke rumah sakit menjenguk Jellal"

"Apa dia masih perhatian pada Jellal? Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Natsu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak banyak bicara dengannya selama beberapa minggu ini, tetapi tadi Lucy mengatakan suatu hal padaku"

"Hal apa?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi menjenguk Jellal di rumah sakit"

"Lalu, apa kamu akan pergi?" tanya Gray sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya. Yang kuiinginkan adalah kita bisa berkumpul seperti dulu, itu saja"

"Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa berkumpul seperti dulu" Gray mengucapkannya sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut

Lucy menjadi aneh, sekarang Gray juga menjadi aneh, kemana sikap cueknya itu? Setelah menghabiskan kue dan kopi, kami berdua kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan. Secara kebetulan kami melewati sebuah rumah sakit, bukankah rumah sakit itu adalah tempat Jellal di rawat? Seseorang yang kukenali baru saja keluar dari sana, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lucy, sahabatku sendiri, rupanya dia menepati perkataannya saat di koridor sekolah.

"Yo, Lucy"

"Kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini bersama terus?"

"Memang, apa kamu cemburu?" tanya Gray usil

"Ti…tidak! Lagipula aku…sudahlah lupakan"

"Kamu habis menjenguk Jellal?" kini Gray bertanya lagi

"Iya, kondisinya memburuk dan juga papan itu tidak sebagus dulu"

"Apa kamu bermaksud untuk menyindirku?"

"Bu…bukan begitu Erza! Aku hanya menceritakan yang tadi kulihat kepada Gray"

"Bagiku itu seperti menyindirku, kamu pasti masih tidak terima karena aku membanting papan tersebut, iyakan?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!"

"Jangan bohong! Kau taukan jika aku benci dengan seseorang yang suka berbohong?!"

"Aku…aku"

"Lucy, apa kamu sadar? Sekarang kamu menjadi aneh, apa kamu tidak menghargai persahabatan yang sudah terjalin lama di antara kira berempat?"

"…."

"Sepertinya Jellal sudah mencuci otakmu itu"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jellal! Aku, aku sangat menghargai persahabatan yang terjalin, kumohon jangan kaitkan masalah ini dengannya, aku tidak suka! Kalian selalu menyalahkannya, padahal dia tidak salah apapun!"

"Ayo kita pergi" ucapku sambil menarik tangan Gray

Ucapan Lucy tadi berhasil membuat mulutku bungkam, sehingga kuputuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, entah sudah berapa kali aku meninggalkannya seorang diri, apa ini masih pantas di sebut sebagai persahabatan? Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti dan kemudian berhenti di sebua tempat yang sama sekali tidak kukenali. Hamparan bunga putih yang tertutupi oleh salju?

"Tempat ini indah" puji Gray sambil membersihkan salju yang menempel di bunga tersebut

"Maaf, tetapi sepertinya kita tersesat"

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke tempat seindah ini, terimalah hadiah dariku" Gray mengucapkannya sambil menyelipkan sebuah bunga ditelingaku

Mendadak wajahku memerah, dia…sejak kapan Gray menjadi begitu romantis? Kumalingkan wajahku darinya karena rasa malu yang amat luar biasa, ketika kutengok dia terlihat sedang tertawa kecil.

"Ke..kenapa kamu tertawa? Padahal tidak ada yang lucu" ucapku masih memalingkan muka darinya

"Wajahmu benar-benar manis saat sedang malu, kita inikan sahabat, untuk apa malu?"

"Ta..tapi…ah sudahlah, lupakan. Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini sebelum malam"

"Baiklah, kamu yang pimpin jalannya"

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Karena kamu yang membawaku kesini, kalau kamu tidak mau…"

"Biarkan aku yang menuntun jalanmu" lanjutnya

Dia menggandeng tanganku?! Apa mungkin untuk membalas yang tadi? Padahal aku tidak sengaja memegang tangannya, entah mengapa aku merasa jika Gray sangat mengetahui tempat ini, dia memilih jalan tanpa rasa ragu. Tak lama kemudian pun kami berdua sudah keluar dari sana, kupandangi langit untuk sesaat, apa mungkin takdir yang memerintahkan supaya kita berdua pergi kesana? Tetapi terdengar konyol.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lihat?" tanya Gray membuyarkan lamunanku

"Hanya melihat langit"

"Mau melihat bintang? Aku tau tempat yang pas, ayo!" ajaknya

"He…hey, kamu tidak perlu menggandeng tanganku, aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucapku sambil berusaha mengikuti langkah kakinya

"Bukankah jika begini terlihat seperti orang sedang kencan?"

"Kencan?"

Gray menganggap ini seperti kencan? Kupandangi punggungnya yang kekar itu, dia sudah lebih tinggi dari waktu SMP, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat ya…seingatku saat itu, aku masih lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centimeter, tetapi sekarang dia sudah melampauiku. Larinya juga menjadi cepat seperti Natsu. Ternyata waktu bisa merubah seseorang menjadi lebih dewasa. Secara tiba-tiba aku merasa ragu, apa aku ini sudah dewasa? Kenapa pemikiranku seperti anak-anak?

"Wajahmu terlihat bimbang, ada apa?" tanya Gray yang menghentikan larinya dan memandang wajahku

"Gray, apa aku sudah dewasa?" tanyaku serius

"Tentu saja iya, kamu menjadi lebih tinggi, lebih cantik dan lebih tegas, bukankah itu perubahan yang bagus?"

"Tetapi, aku merasa pemikiranku masih seperti anak-anak. Aku membenci Jellal hanya karena dia merebut Lucy dariku, bukankah orang dewasa yang sesungguhnya tidak akan seperti itu?"

"Terkadang, orang dewasa pun bisa membuat kesalahan. Itu hal yang wajar, Erza"

"Tapi…tapi, aku merasa bersalah terhadap Lucy dan Jellal. Apa kesalahanku masih bisa dimaafkan?"

"Tergantung Lucy dan Jellal, apa mereka bersedia untuk memaafkanmu atau tidak"

"Bodohnya diriku, aku..aku…"

Air mata terus-menerus menetes dari pelupuk mataku, ini tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya, kemana hilangnya ketegaranku? Gray merangkulku dan membiarkanku menangis didalam pelukannya, begitu hangat dan nyaman, suasana hatiku yang tadinya buruk pun kini berubah menjadi lebih baik, dia mempererat pelukannya dan membelai kepalaku pelan seperti tadi lalu membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Suara tangisanku memecah keheningan malam di pinggir sungai, aku tidak sadar jika seseorang sedang memperhatikan kami.

Lucy POV

Erza dan Gray berpelukan? Apa ini mimpi? Ternyata Gray serius jika dia menyukai Erza, aku hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum pilu dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Saat sedang berjalan aku teringat akan perkataan Jellal di rumah sakit.

_Flashback…_

"_Setelah sembuh apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya_

_Aku ingin mendekati Erza sekali lagi, tetapi apa aku bisa?_

"_Tentu kamu bisa, usahamu akan terbayar Jellal" ucapku menyemangatinya_

_End flashback.._

"Mungkin kamu tidak akan bisa mendekati Erza, Jellal" ucapku seraya memandang langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menyenderkan diri di sebuah batang pohon, apa yang telah kulakukan, aku mengucapkan sebuah kebohongan padanya, setelah kejadian itu mana mungkin Erza akan menyukai Jellal? Sudah pasti dia akan menyukai Gray, apa benar yang Erza katakan jika usaha Jellal selama beberapa bulan ini sia-sia? Hari Minggu, tanggal 25 Desember ini kuhabiskan dengan penuh penyesalan, sebuah penyesalan yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Erza POV

"Terima kasih, bisikanmu barusan benar-benar menenangkan hatiku"

"Sama-sama, lagipula aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya"

"Aku tidak ingin kamu melihat wajahku yang habis menangis, pasti aku terlihat jelek" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Tidak kok, kamu tetap terlihat cantik apalagi jika tersenyum, aku suka senyumanmu itu. Kumohon tunjukkan sekali lagi padaku"

"Apa-apaan kamu ini"

"Jangan mendorongku seperti itu"

Untuk sesaat kami bermain dorong-dorongan dan kemudian berhenti. Langit malam sangatlah indah, apalagi aku bisa melihatnya dengan sahabatku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan sesuatu dan bangkit berdiri, Gray yang saat itu sedang duduk sangat kaget melihatku beranjak berdiri secara tiba-tiba, dia pun ikut berdiri dan bertanya.

"Tiba-tiba kamu beranjak berdiri? Apa kamu ingin pulang?"

"Bukan itu, aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Kamu pulang duluan saja! Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini!"

"Hey!"

"Jadi pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa ini padamu" ucap Gray sambil memandang punggung Erza yang terus berlari

Lucy POV

Mataku tidak salah lihat bukan? Itukan Erza, tetapi untuk apa dia berlari secepat itu di malam hari begini? Sepertinya dia menuju suatu tempat, apa mungkin rumah sakit? Tetapi aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ultear POV

"Kondisi Jellal sudah sangat kritis, mungkin dia tidak akan bertahan lama" ucap dokter Makarov sambil menatapku dan Jellal

"Bukannya menyumpahi atau apa, tetapi menurutku Jellal tidak akan bertahan hingga hari esok. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesakitan" ucapku sambil menatapnya iba

Ada begitu banyak selang yang berada ditubuhnya, mengapa dia harus di siksa ketika ajal akan menjemputnya? Saat-saat menegangkan itu benar-benar membuatku merinding, aku sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap wajahnya, kualihkan pandanganku darinya dan menatap sebuah vas bunga. Perlahan-lahan aku memperhatikan bunga yang berada di dalam vas tersebut, apa terjadi sebuah keajaiban dalam satu malam? Bunga yang awalnya layu tersebut tiba-tiba saja mekar tanpa kusadari.

Bagaimana itu terjadi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, sedangkan bunga yang satu lagi layu begitu saja, kelopak demi kelopak terus berguguran dan pada akhirnya bunga itu benar-benar rontok. Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku dan mengenai bunga yang telah gugur tersebut.

"Jadi, begini akhirnya? Menyedihkan untukmu, Jellal" ucapku sambil memandang bintang dari jendela

Kedua bunga ini kuibaratkan sebagai Jellal dan Erza, pada awalnya bunga kedua mekar dengan begitu sempurna, berbeda dengan bunga pertama yang masih kuncup dan tak tau kapan mekarnya, akan tetapi sekarang ini keadaan telah berbalik, rupanya Erza sudah menyadari perasaan Jellal terhadapnya, tapi…tapi kenapa…kenapa…aku merasa tidak adil untuk Jellal, andai saja perempuan tak tau diri itu bisa menyadarinya lebih cepat, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Elektrokardiograf yang berada di sisi kanan Jellal mulai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian yang sama sekali tidak ingin kudengar, perlahan-lahan tapi pasti detak jantungnya mulai melemah dan akhirnya…

_tut…tut…tut _(A/N : Bukan suara telpon atau kereta api loh!)

"Akhir yang buruk…dia belum datang sampai sekarang" gumamku

"Dia meninggal dengan tersenyum, kamu tidak perlu menangisinya" ucap dokter Makarov menghampiriku

"Tapi…tapi…harapan terakhirnya adalah bisa bertemu dengan orang tak tau diri itu, tetapi mengapa tidak terkabul?"

"Kalau sudah begitu mau bagaimana lagi, kita berdoa saja semoga terjadi keajaiban"

Seseorang menggebrak pintu dan kemudian berlari menghampiri Jellal, bukankah dia Erza? Tanyaku sambil menengok kearahnya.

Erza POV

"Tangannya hangat…."

"Jellal belum lama meninggal" ucap seorang wanita dingin kepadaku

"Dia sudah meninggal?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa? Baru merasa menyesal sekarang? Seharusnya sudah dari lama sekali kamu merasa menyesal"

"Ultear, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memarahinya" ucap seorang dokter yang berada di sisi wanita itu

"Kalau saja bukan untuk Jellal, aku tidak akan melakukan ini. Terima kasih sudah datang untuk menjenguk di saat-saat terakhir dalam hidupnya, kamu lihat senyum yang terukir diwajahnya itu? Dia sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Erza. Aku senang kamu datang"

"….."

Kupandangi tanganku untuk sesaat, bukankah tangan kanan ini telah membanting papan tersebut? Pada akhirnya aku mengerti ucapan Lucy tiga minggu lalu, Lucy memang benar, membanting papan tersebut sama saja dengan membanting hatinya. Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini? Rasa menyesal terus menghantuiku, pada akhirnya aku belum sempat meminta maaf kepadanya ketika dia hidup. Jika sekarang aku meminta maaf, bukankah itu sia-sia?

"Kapan pemakamannya?" tanyaku sambil membalikkan badan

"Besok" ucapnya acuh tak acuh

"Terima kasih"

Sekarang aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, mulutku terlalu kaku untuk meminta maaf ataupun berbicara. Aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan pulang ke rumahku, rupanya Gray menungguku di depan rumah sakit.

"Anak itu telah tiada bukan?" tanyanya padaku

"Darimana kamu tau?"

"Tergambar jelas diwajahmu, pada akhirnya kamu menyesal"

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir?"

"Jika datang di awal sepertinya aneh"

"Besok aku akan datang kepemakamannya, kalau kamu mau datang saja"

"Sepertinya aku harus berpikir terlebih dahulu"

Lucy POV

Ini bohongkan? Dari balik tembok aku mendengar percakapan Ultear dengan Erza, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan kemudian memasuki kamar tersebut. Rupanya mereka serius, benar juga, untuk apa berbohong di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati perkataanku. Erza tidak mungkin menyukaimu, dia lebih menyukai Gray. Maafkan perkataanku tadi siang ya?"

"Tadi siang kita baru saja mengobrol, kamu terlihat sehat ketika aku datang menjengukmu, tetapi sekarang kamu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa"

"Dunia memang kejam ya?"

Air mata tidak mau jatuh dari mataku, padahal aku sangat sedih saat ini, mengapa tidak mau turun? Kuusap buliran air tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum untuk mengantar kepergiannya, memang seharusnya begini, dengan begitu dia bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa mengkhawatirkanku maupun Erza dan juga kakaknya.

"Sampai jumpa di pemakaman, Jellal. Aku turut berduka cita untukmu, Ultear-san" ucapku yang kemudian berlalu

Jam berdentang sebanyak tiga kali, menunjukkan jika sekarang sudah jam dua belas tengah malam. Pergi di tengah malam begini, berhati-hatilah Jellal.

Normal POV

_Keesokan harinya…_

Hari yang paling menyedihkan bagi mereka semua, tanggal 26 Desember ini, Jellal akan dimakamkan di dalam tanah yang amat dalam. Kebetulan saat itu Erza baru saja datang, bertepatan ketika peti tersebut akan dimasukkan kedalam tanah.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum Jellal dimakamkan?" tanya Ultear sambil memandang Erza

"Aku…"

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, kumohon balaslah ungkapannya di papan ini" Ultear mengucapakannya sambil menyerahkan sebuah papan yang dipenuhi retakan

Selesai menulis ia pun melemparkan papan tersebut dan di kubur bersama dengan tanah. Setelah berdoa, Erza bermaksud untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Tidak ingin menghampirinya?" tanya seorang lelaki kepada seseorang di balik pohon

"Erza pasti ingin sendiri untuk saat ini, aku akan mengungkapkannya nanti. Kamu sendiri, kapan ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lucy?"

"Kapan ya? Mungkin setelah dia berhasil melupakan Jellal"

"Mau menunggu?"

"Tentu, aku akan menunggu sampai dia siap, ya…meski kedepannya membutuhkan waktu yang lama"

Natsu dan Gray hanya memandang makam tersebut dari balik pohon, entah karena alasan apa mereka berdua tidak mengunjungi makan Jellal. Ultear sendiri masih berada di sana, memandangi sebuah batu nisan yang bertulisan nama adiknya tercinta.

"Hey kau melihatnya dari surga bukan? Meski perasaanmu tidak terbalas, Erza membalas perjuanganmu, syukurlah, usahamu selama ini tidak sia-sia. Tuhan memang baik…"

_Meski kamu membenciku, biarkanlah aku mengucapkan maaf untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku menyukai perjuanganmu, Jellal. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku meski aku membencimu, terima kasih…_

"Walau tidak di jawab, walau nampak kesulitan, bisa jadi Happy. Inilah yang terjadi pada Jellal, meskipun gagal, dia tetap tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Mengingatkanku pada sebuah lagu, bukankah adikku yang bodoh itu memang terinspirasi membuat papan tersebut dari lagu?"

-Papan Penanda Isi Hati-

Tamat

A/N : Yang di garis miring itu kata-kata balasan untuk Jellal, endingnya aneh? Sorry :v Riview aja :v :v Sedih yah… Maaf ya gan, aku jd PHP-in kalian, mw di publish kemarin tp g bs dibuka ffn-nya. Ya udh deh baru bisa hari ini, ak g publish hari Kamis karena lom ada yg riview, udah gitu aja, sekian penjelasan SPJ dr author gaje ini :v :v


End file.
